La maldita de San Francisco
by IwanttobeDianaVreeland
Summary: Hay una vampiro más peligrosa que Russell Edgington, y es la asesina que mata, o mataba por La Autoridad. Es Yue Lie, sheriff de San Francisco... y su misión es encontrar a Sookie antes de que sus traidores súbditos lo hagan primero, y también su antigua organización. La Autoridad no siempre gana. Eric-Bill-OCs
1. Chapter 1

**1. Falsa identidad.**

**Nueva Orleans, 2009**

Román Zimojic miraba con apacible y corporativo desprecio, encubierto en suaves formas, al perro rabioso que tenía al frente. El Concilio que encabezaba la todopoderosa Autoridad, ente que gobernaba a los vampiros del mundo, se ubicaba tras él, mirando como su mejor soldado entregaba su última presa.

Román Zimojic no podía parecer nervioso, pero tampoco extremadamente complacido. Solo trataba de impostar su compasión a aquella que cumplía en secreto todos sus designios. Y que, aunque blasfemara y fuera su existencia en sí misma un error de Dios o de Lilith, era el mejor instrumento de sus planes.

-Si quiere le muestro la cabeza. La traje especialmente para usted, como el estilo antiguo- dijo la elegante y dulce vocecilla, como de niña. Las comisuras de fina boca roja de dónde provenía, se alzaron levemente, para indicar que estaba satisfecha.

-Si... es importante ver a Merryl Abrahams, la peor amenaza para nuestra especie, en persona. Solo para asegurarnos, lo sabes. –trató de bromear Zimojic, que sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse incómodo. Ante ella siempre se sentía así.

La manicurada y pequeña mano, como de gorrión, agarró por los pelos a lo que quedaba del sujeto. El gesto de horror, y lo azul de su rostro, y los labios negros, daban a entender al Concilio que el perro rabioso había hecho bien el trabajo. Pero no por ello, algunos dejaron de horrorizarse.

-Eres talentosa- dijo Dieter Braun, uno de los principales del Concilio. - Como siempre, muy buen trabajo, Yue Lie.-observó.

-_Xié Xié_, Señor Braun- respondió la aludida bajando su cabeza, con esa sonrisa que no dejaba de inquietar a Rosalyn Harris, una de las dos miembros femeninas del Concilio, que solo gruñó de asco.

-Pero no deja de ser horripilante. No quiero verla. – dijo. Pero solo recibió una risa ingeniosa de la mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-Yue Lie Han, !qué apología a mi propia historia!. No creí que siendo china leyeras la Biblia de los Humanos. Digo, no te da tiempo, con tu trabajo- dijo. La aludida no se inmutó.

-Señora Salomé, me agrada que le haya gustado. Realmente tengo mucho tiempo para leer - le dijo significativamente. Salomé solo sonrió. Tenía agallas para ser levemente irrespetuosa. Podía hacerlo, ella hacía todo el trabajo sucio de La Autoridad.

Román Zimojic la guardó de nuevo en su lugar. Se sentó al frente de ella, tratando de ir al punto principal, que precisamente no era la cabeza de uno de los peores caza-vampiros de Estados Unidos.

-Gracias. Tu pago ya está consignado. Él estaba matando a varios de nuestra especie, alentando a nuestros enemigos humanos a retomar la batalla contra nosotros. Supongo que ya hiciste el trabajo que te encargó el Gobierno.

-Señor, mañana saldrá en las noticias- dijo la mujercita china, que solo se miró las uñas. – No fue difícil.

No había sido difícil. Matar a un hombre que sabía demasiado de la CIA, borrar sus archivos, destruir todo rastro de que hubiese sido asesinado. Cosas de rutina, para que los Senadores y demás secretos contribuyentes de la Liga Americana de Vampiros llenaran las arcas de la Autoridad… y estas la de ella.

-Sin embargo… hay algo que no deja de inquietarnos, al Concilio en general, Yue Lie. Nos enteramos que volviste a viajar a China- inquirió Román. Ella siguió con su gesto de niña inocente, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Ya sabía que los de la Autoridad se ponían ceremoniosos cuando tenían que decirle algo incómodo.

-Así es. ¿Algún problema, señor Zimojic? Como sabe usted, mi lugarteniente se encarga de San Francisco cuando no estoy. Y no hubo nada que reportar.

-Fueron seis meses que desapareciste. Eso… nos preocupa un poco.

Ella sonrió un poco más. Pero Alexander Wald, el niño vampiro, y el miembro más impulsivo del Concilio, no fue capaz de contenerse:

- Dinos de una vez si estuviste con quien sabemos.

Ella no respondió.

-Yue Lie, te apreciamos mucho, eres nuestro mejor guerrero, pero…

-Pero saben que podría cortarle el cuello a Román si solo parpadeara, ¿verdad?- respondió fríamente. – Siempre me tuvieron miedo. Es tan patético.- dijo con desprecio, lo que terminó de contrariar al Concilio. Algunos, simplemente explotaron y dejaron ver todo el rencor que tenían hacia uno de los vampiros más peligrosos del mundo.

-Habla de nuevo y dejarán tu cuerpo como queso gruyere, estúpida- dijo Salomé, que ya no ocultaba su odio ante Yue Lie. Siempre la había detestado, porque ella solía provocarla a menudo. Y por una historia personal común, que incluía a alguien que Salomé amó, pero que Yue Lie ayudó a huir de esta, precisamente. Eso había incluido también un brazo arrancado de sus coyunturas.

-Ya lo intentaron antes. Puedo hacerlo otra vez, ¿no?

-Las cosas han cambiado, Yue Lie. Ten cuidado, solo queremos dialogar…- intercedió Dieter, tratándole de decir "no pases el límite". Ella no se amedrentó.

-Me dieron San Francisco en 1903 porque eliminé yo sola a todos los tontos que ustedes no se atrevieron a eliminar por años. Y por ello temen que mi poder haya crecido hasta el punto de poder destruir a La Autoridad. ¿Por qué haría semejante estupidez? No me interesa la guerra. Vivo bien. Hago lo que mejor puedo. ¿Por qué representaría una amenaza para ustedes?- preguntó mirando a los ojos al Guardián, que se sentía insultado.

-¡Porque entrenaste con ella! ¡Dinos de una maldita vez si es verdad!- le gritó Román. Ella no dijo nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Van a torturarme con los mismos métodos que yo inventé? Adelante- dijo insolentemente. Se paró, y los guardias apuntaron. Los del Concilio se pararon, mostrando los colmillos. Ella solo se rió, tapándose la boca. Luego los miró gravemente.

-No hay nada que temer.-los tranquilizó. - Román, iremos tú y yo y me interrogarás a la nueva usanza. Solo ahí obtendrán la respuesta- dijo mirándolos a todos de manera displicente. No parecía pedirlo. Se atrevía a ordenarle al Guardián. Siempre lo hacía.

-No hay necesidad de hacer esto-interrumpió Kibwe, el miembro del Concilio que le parecía a la asesina el más sensato de todos. – Si Yue Lie quisiera matarnos a todos, hacía años lo habría hecho. Además, sus actividades son claras para nosotros.

"Al menos, alguien sensato" pensó Yue Lie, y le agradeció con la mirada. Pero esto no fue suficiente para el resto del Concilio.

-Menos esta.- dijo Román, que la tomó de la mano violentamente.

Recorrieron los diversos departamentos de uno de los principales cuarteles de La Autoridad. La sentó violentamente en la silla de interrogatorio. El mismo la amarró. Yue Lie miró la solución pura de plata que inyectaron en sus venas. Otro vampiro habría temblado al sentir el veneno que corroería cada una de sus venas, y las quemaría por un eterno segundo. Pero ella solo sonrió torvamente al Concilio, que la miraba expectante.

-¿Obtuvo, señorita Yue Lie Han, algún elemento extraño en su viaje a China?

-¿Se refiere a si obtuve más poder del que ahora tengo dentro de mi cuerpo? ¿Habilidades, fuerza?- preguntó ella, como si olvidara que estaba a punto de sufrir un dolor indecible. No podía creer que por sus viajes a China ahora la temieran. No eran tan tontos. Descubrieron que se había ido a incrementar sus poderes. A entrenar. El problema era sacarle el resto de la información que ella se negaría a darles en lo que viviera en Estados Unidos.

-Las dos- preguntó Román mirándola al frente.

-Presiona el botón- dijo mirando el dispositivo que inyectaría la sustancia mortal en su cuerpo. – Es la única manera de saberlo.

Él lo hizo, y ella solo tembló, apretando los labios. Así disimulaba el dolor. Su bello y delicado rostro comenzó a agrietarse un poco, pero luego volvió a su estado normal. Respiró con fuerza, y su mirada era desafiante.

- Puedes intentarlo otras cinco veces. O puedes enviarme a la cámara de rayos ultravioleta. Me gustará-lo provocó.

Román Zimojic trataba de no explotar y quererla estacar ahí mismo. Sabía que si hacía eso, si lo intentaba o si tuviese la intención, ella lo mataría rápidamente. Por eso, procedió a preguntarle más veces, y solo veía el mismo gesto, a pesar del desgaste físico que le causaba. Decidió no interrogarla más.

La soltó, y la arrastró el mismo a los calabozos con rayos ultravioleta. Los prendió, y ella volteó el rostro, mirando con el mismo gesto desafiante que tenía en la habitación de interrogatorio, a todo el Concilio. Lo apagaron.

-Otra vez, Román- le dijo sonriendo, deleitándose en el dolor. Algo que estremeció a algunos del Concilio. Él se negó a hacerlo.

-Levántenla- le ordenó a los guardias. De nuevo en la sala, ella solo miraba las secuelas de su rostro. El mismo le ofreció de su sangre, que ella bebió sin avidez, mirándolo como siempre, desafiante. Se levantó y le hizo una reverencia, que algunos tildarían de burlona. Hizo lo mismo ante el Concilio.

- He sido creada, antes de mi muerte humana, para matar. Me he enseñado a ser fuerte durante siglos. Eso implica resistir el dolor, y todo tipo de tortura. Por eso La Autoridad ve en mí a su mejor guerrero. Sería vergonzoso mostrar otro tipo de reacción- dijo casi con voz quebrantada.

Román dio un puño contra la mesa, y asintió. Puso su mano sobre su cabeza. Sabía que jamás podría quebrarla atentando contra su persona. Por eso le pagaban lo que le pagaban, por eso le permitían hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

-Te lo compensaré, Yue Lie.

-Oh, no. Me alegra que hayas hecho eso. Eso ayudará a probarme en el futuro- dijo mirando al piso.

-Puedes irte. Te ayudaremos a llevarte a San Francisco.

Apenas volteó la espalda, ella sonrió. Así lo hizo en su avión, camino a San Francisco.

En Nueva Orleans, una furiosa mano apretó el cristal del vaso que tenía Tru-Blood dentro.

-Puta mentirosa– concluyó.

Y en parte, así era. En el avión que sobrevolaba Ohio en aquellos momentos, Yue Lie Han, sheriff de San Francisco, pensó que si podría cortarle la cabeza a Román Zimojic cuando le diera la gana, aunque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo hacerlo. Pero se entretenía imaginando que pasaría si lo matara. Lo despreciaba. Incluso Lamar, su Rey, en California, lo superaba en todo. Román Zimojic era demasiado débil, demasiado joven y demasiado impulsivo, a pesar de su exterior. Ella tenía en claro que La Autoridad siempre ganaba. Pero no siempre. El problema es que ellos temían ponerle el bozal al perro rabioso que habían patrocinado. O peor aún, envenenar a un dragón que ya lo estaba desde el día en que nació.

**Bon Temps, Louisiana, 2010**

Jesica Hamby simplemente se sentó, hastiada. Ese chico había sido demasiado lindo, inclusive para ella, pero a eso estaba acostumbrada: A beberlos demasiado rápido, a consumirse en sus besos inexpertos. Lo dejó tumbado sobre el asiento de su auto, no demasiado segura sobre qué hacer con el cadáver. Entonces salió afuera del auto, a pensar. No quería volver a pensar en Hoyt, o en Sam, su nuevo mejor amante, para colmo amigo de Hoyt. Ya estaba acostumbrada, y solo quería regresar a casa.

Oyó unos pasos, y notó que no eran humanos. ¡Diablos, no! No quería una maldita criatura rondándola precisamente cuando había acabado con otro humano. Y menos cuando no estaba de buen humor. Le advertiría que se fuese: No quería otro problema a punto de amanecer.

Creyó que sus sentidos la engañaban: Una jovencita asiática, vestida de viajero, con sus tenis viejos, se acercaba sonriente, mirando un mapa. Su flequillo y su gran pelo largo le daban el típico aspecto bobo de toda chica asiática que era un poco descuidada, pero que no tenía tiempo para esas cosas en medio de un gran viaje. Tenía como diadema unas ridículas orejas de conejo rosadas, que irritaron aún más a Jessica.

-Hola- dijo saludándola con su mano. – Mi auto está más abajo. Voy para Nueva York, y no sé por dónde tomar la interestatal. -¿Podrías ayudarme? No he encontrado a nadie que pueda darme indicaciones por horas.

Jessica fingió ignorarla. Podría amenazarla, o mostrarle sus dientes. Tal vez matarla. ¿Por qué no? Si se colocaba imposible, su cadáver sería alimento de los cocodrilos, tal y como el del muchacho del auto, en unos minutos. Pero la chica insistió.

-Perdón, ¿hola? Como estás. Solo una dirección. ¿Estás sola? Puedo acercarte, si me ayudas. La verdad Louisiana es un poco complicada.

-La verdad, no lo sé. No estoy segura de cómo darte indicaciones. Creo que deberías preguntarle a otra persona.- dijo ella sin mirarla.

-Oh- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. –La verdad no hay nadie más. Yo pensé que…

-Mira, estamos cerca de Bon Temps. Coges arriba, al norte, a la derecha y a la derecha, ¿de acuerdo? Ten un buen día, o lo que sea.

-Oh, ¡gracias! ¿Allá podrán darme indicaciones?

-Por supuesto- dijo Jessica sin mirarla.

-Tu chico parece estar dormido. No deberías andar sola por aquí, es un poco peligroso. Sabes… se cuentan muchas historias, menos mal que yo no he vivido ninguna. Oh, bueno, yo tampoco debería andar sola… tu sabes cómo es…

-Lo que sea. Adiós- le dijo Jessica ya impaciente.

-Eres Jessica, ¿verdad?

Ella la miró espantada, con la nariz fruncida. Abrió la boca.

-Lo sabía- dijo furiosa consigo misma por haberse permitido hablar con una perfecta extraña, y sobre todo en Bon Temps, donde cualquiera podría resultar cualquier cosa.

Ya iba a irse. Abrió la portezuela del auto, tirando el cadáver que había dejado. Pero no se dio cuenta de que la insignificante asiática quitó con una sola mano la puerta del auto.

-Quien mierda eres…- le preguntó Jessica ofendida. La chica solo sacó los colmillos, y Jessica sintió como una filosa uña, presionada sobre su espalda, la iba paralizando. La asiática no dejaba de sonreír.

-Debiste ser buena conmigo- le advirtió, y la arrastró colocando una cadena de plata en su cuello. Un grito se ahogó al lado de los pantanos, en la oscura carretera que conducía a Bon Temps

**Cuartel general del Rey de Louisiana/Bill Compton.**

-No, nadie dice nada. He interrogado a todos los demás vampiros de las demás áreas. La he buscado por todos lados. – dijo Eric a Bill. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que había visto a Jessica, y sabía, por informes, que la habían visto por la carretera hacia Bon Temps. Se sentó, consternado.

-Debo pedirle ayuda a Sookie. Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo. Así sabremos quién nos está mintiendo.

Eric asintió. No la habían vuelto a ver desde hace un tiempo. Se debatía entre su razón, y sus sentimientos hacia los dos. No querían molestarla, solo querían que viviera en paz. Pero últimamente había un patrón en los que aparecían muertos en las ciénagas circundantes. Sin rastro de colmillos. Nada. Rígidos totalmente. Eric sospechaba algo, pero hasta que no estuviera seguro de lo que pensaba, no podría comunicarle nada a Bill, que sin embargo, con el gesto de su cara le leyó el pensamiento.

-Sabemos que La Autoridad es voluble. Quizá…

-No, ya habrían venido por Sookie. No por Jessica, pero puede que tengas razón- replicó Bill pensativo. - ¿Crees que…?

Eric también leyó el pensamiento de Bill. Creían que La Autoridad estaba detrás de todo esto. O quizás Russell, de quien no habían sabido nada en algunos meses. Si era Russell, Jessica ya estaría muerta. Pero si era La Autoridad, habían más motivos para pensar en algo: O no querían a Bill en su nuevo puesto, o querían a Sookie y usaban a Jessica como provocación. O sencillamente, querrían a alguien más acorde con sus principios, por lo que Jessica serviría de ejemplo.

Acordaron no molestar a Sookie. Eric visitó a Sam, en busca de alguna respuesta. Pero no pasó nada. Sam se alteró, ya que últimamente odiaba a los vampiros, y Sookie nunca le había hablado bien de este. Eric supo, al encontrarlo, que perdía su tiempo. Ni siquiera pensó en Hoyt, que no le contestó las llamadas a Sam para avisarle que Jessica había desaparecido.

Últimamente, en Bon Temps pasaban cosas extrañas. Pam lo había informado de gente que nunca se veía por el pueblo. Orientales con mucho dinero. "No, no la pueden haber mandado _a ella._ Ella ya habría drenado a Sookie sin avisar" pensó Eric por un momento.

Encontró un auto abandonado. Tenía la placa de San Francisco. No encontró nada, sin embargo, en el área circundante. Pero si encontró un mapa. La ciudad era sospechosa. Pero podía ser de cualquiera.

Luego de dos días de búsqueda infructuosa, llamó a Nora, su hermana vampírica y agente de La Autoridad. Esta le confirmó sus peores sospechas. Sobre todo cuando le mostró un auto abandonado, plateado, con placa de San Francisco.

-No puede estar tan loca. Además, ella va al grano. – le dijo Eric. – Te diste cuenta de lo que hizo en San Francisco hace 80 años.

-Sí, si vi como la maldita cabeza de John Lomax se derritió ante nuestros ojos. Porque si está loca. Es la vampiro más peligrosa de Estados Unidos, si no del mundo. Y sabes que hace el trabajo sucio de La Autoridad. Por eso es rica.- respondió.

Eric colgó. Frente a Bill, ya solo podía tener una conclusión posible.

-Es San Francisco. – le dijo en su estudio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quizá sea… quizá sea Yue Lie.- concluyó preocupado. Ya tenía todo resuelto. Había mandado a investigar a los jovenzuelos, y solo los habían visto en Merlotte´s.

-¿Qué le interesaría a uno de los peores vampiros de Estados Unidos…?

Respondiéndose a sí mismo, dio un puño a la mesa.

-Sookie. Con sangre de hada ganaría más poder. ¿No estoy mal? Y seguramente, La Autoridad se la dará en prenda luego de lo que saque de ella. Pero ¿acaso no la conocías? ¿Acaso no…?- inquirió Bill a Eric, que negó con la cabeza.

- Sí. Pero ella es igual a mí. Incluso peor. Ella ama el poder, es lo único que ha buscado desde que la conocí- recordó Eric. – No es como Russell Edgington, deseando dominar al mundo. Solo le interesa matar. Luchar.

-Tenemos que traer a Sookie.- concluyó Eric. –Por su propio bien.

**Merlotte´s.**

-Así que Eric te dijo que una asesina china vendrá por ti y te matará solo porque desapareció Jessica. Bueno, con todo lo que ha sucedido aquí, es probable que así sea. Aunque a veces pienso que exageran un… maldita sea.

-¿Qué, Lafayette?- dijo Sookie sirviendo las mesas. – No creo que ataquen cuando trabajo en turno nocturno. Sería una locura que viniera con… ¡solo es una chica asiática!- dijo señalando a un grupo de estudiantes. –Dicen que quieren pasear antes de volver a Corea, o algo así.

-Sookie, ¿y si no hablan maldito coreano?

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Voy a servirles. Quieren "comida típica estadounidense". Y eso les daré, por una buena propina. Dicen que pagan bien. Y yo quiero dinero.- le dijo decidida.

Los chicos hicieron reverencias y siguieron hablando sonrientes. Eran varios con apariencia excéntrica: Uno tenía el cabello teñido de rubio, y otro parecía un nerd. Las chicas parecían absolutamente normales.

-Oh, Sookie, ¿pagan bien los chicos coreanos?- preguntó Arlene. Ella alzó los hombros. Obviamente no quería creerle a Eric, ya había sido suficiente lo que había pasado en el pueblo. Hombres lobo, vampiros loco .Estaba harta.

Salió acompañada de Lafayette, que la dejó en su casa. Entonces, algo rompió el vidrio de su auto. Los dos salieron instintivamente del auto.

-¡Maldición, te lo dije!

-Carajo- dijo Sookie, viéndose rodeada por efectivamente, los chicos coreanos. Todos sacaron sus colmillos.

-¡Lánzales tus malditos rayos, Sookie!- dijo Lafayette asustado. Pero ella estaba paralizada. Entonces, vieron un bulto aparecer en medio del grupo. Ruido de cadenas, y vieron un montón de carne caer al frente. El bulto tenía un rostro agraciado, y estaba de negro. Una leve sonrisa.

-Yue Lie…- la reconoció.

-La misma. – le dijo. – Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para obtener lo que quiero: Tu sangre. Y tengo carta blanca de La Autoridad. Pero me gustan las peleas.

-¿No es suficiente con que tengas San Francisco? ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo por eso?

-Quiero divertirme. Pero todavía no. Prefiero matarlos de miedo. Matar a algunos cuantos y ganaré bien mi dinero en este maldito pueblo. Záijián.

Todos desaparecieron rápidamente. Sookie se acercó al bulto que se retorcía, entre cadenas de plata. Era Jessica. Su hermoso rostro estaba dañado. Y no podía casi moverse. Apenas vio a Sookie se puso a llorar. Su sufrimiento había terminado, pero las secuelas de la humillación, y una de las primeras consecuencias que había tenido que sufrir por ser quien era y venir de donde venía. Ni siquiera en los peores tiempos de Russell Edgington, había sufrido. Había perdido lo que le quedaba de inocencia.

Ya en la casa de Bill, entre lágrimas, y luego de beber de Sookie, que se ofreció a curarla por compasión, solo miró al piso. Bill acarició su cabello, confortándola.

-Estaba en… una casa de tablas. Estaba ella. La plata… la plata no la afecta. Es como si disfrutara tomarla, sentirla entre sus dedos, a pesar de que realmente los estaba chamuscando. Le pregunté por qué me tenía.

"Le grité. Le grité, la maldije. Ella solo me puso una oreja de conejo, las de su estúpida diadema, y me clavó un dedo en la espalda.

"-La próxima vez puedo hacerte explotar el corazón. Y clavaría mi uña con plata. ¿Te parece eso divertido?

"Dejé de gritar. Y de llorar, y maldecirla. Le pregunté para qué me quería, pero solo vinieron sus acompañantes, esos chicos, y hablaban en su idioma raro, y parecían ignorarme. Entonces, una de ellas comenzó… comenzó a… a cruzarme la cara con la uña de plata que ella traía… solo por diversión. Hasta que ella la abofeteó, y luego lo hizo ella misma. Yo le preguntaba cada maldita noche porqué lo hacía, pero ella inventaba nuevas torturas. Cruzó mi cuerpo con todo eso, tapándome la boca con cinta adhesiva. Me desnudaba, con ayuda de sus estudiantes… y me sentí tan humillada… "

Ella lloró sobre el hombro de Sookie. Eric negó con la cabeza.

-Parece propio de Yue Lie. Pero algunos detalles me hacen pensar que no puede ser ella. Cuando ella mata por encargo va al grano. No es tan obvia. Además, ¿cuán chamuscada estaba su mano?

-¡No lo sé!- le gritó Jessica furiosa a Eric, porque este era insensible ante la humillación y torturas que había sufrido tan solo mencionando esas preguntas. No se había alimentado en días, por lo que Bill la acompañó a cazar, pero esta estaba muy débil para tomarse al camionero, por lo que Bill mismo tuvo que atacarlo y darle la presa.

Para cuando Bill llegó otra vez al estudio, Sookie preguntó por ella.

-¿Cómo está?

-Duerme. Está débil. Pero en general bien- dijo Bill preocupado. No solo por Jessica, sino por lo que le esperaba a Sookie con una asesina tan peligrosa en Bon Temps.

-Eric, ¿por qué preguntaste esas cosas de Yue… Lie?- preguntó la camarera.

-Porque la conozco bien- suspiró Eric. – Fue mi amante y anduve con ella algunos años. Pero solo le gusta matar. Pelear, más que matar. El arte de la batalla, aunque suene ridículo.

-¿De dónde viene?

-De la Dinastía Han. Fue princesa real. Se acostó con sus hermanos, pero para gobernar a través de ellos, luego de envenenar a su padre y madre. Su hermano, el nuevo Emperador, la mandó a matar, pero ella se unió a una secta de luchadores, y luego fue convertida en vampiro. Mató al Emperador y puso al otro. Y se retiró, ha vagado todos estos siglos entrenando y matando. Buscando con quien pelear.- dijo Eric.

-Hasta que La Autoridad, como agradecimiento por haber matado ella sola a todos sus enemigos, entre caza- vampiros, hombres lobo y otras criaturas, (incluso vampiros), en una masacre que ella misma provocó, le dio San Francisco en compensación, a comienzos de siglo XX. Y desde allí gobierna con mano de hierro. Es como El Padrino- intervino Bill.

-Pero uno cruel. Si has conocido la crueldad, ella es la peor encarnación. Tuvo compasión de Jessica- dijo Eric sardónico.

-¿Compasión?- preguntó Sookie asqueada. No quería imaginarse que podría hacer Yue Lie en su estado más sádico. Bill se lo confirmó.

-Que Yue Lie puede torturarte de las maneras más espantosas y no ha empezado contigo. Yo la conocí.

**San Francisco, 1987**

Bill entró a un bar en Castro el distrito gay más famoso de la ciudad, donde mujeres con chaquetas de cuero y cabello rubio, esponjado y reseco, bebían cerveza. Los hombres, algunos motociclistas y otros con el traje de cuero característico compartían o repartían miradas de lascivia. Era un local grande. Mujeres con collares y cadenas alrededor, tul y moños de lado, bailaban sensualmente al lado de muchachos musculosos, o entre ellas mismas. Las luces de neón se disparaban en todo lado. Así era San Francisco en aquellos años, como siempre había sido. Y sentado en una mesa, Bill vio a una hermosísima mujer oriental, con su cabello con permanente ondulado desperdigado sobre la mesa. Su cara estaba oculta bajo lágrimas de sangre. Una hermosa vampiro demacrada, con su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Bill se acercó hacia ella. Quería pasar un buen rato. Quizá la consolaría, y compartirían sangre. Y seguirían con sus vidas. Entonces, alguien lo tomó del brazo. Era un hombre bien peinado, que sacó sus colmillos. Su chaqueta era blanca, tanto como su pantalón. Rubio, con pendientes y camisa amarilla, se sentó familiarmente al lado de Bill.

-No te le acerques. Es peligrosa.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Bill soltándose, aturdido por la confianza del vampiro, que sonrió.

-Es mi jefe. Solo está haciendo limpieza de personal.- dijo burlón. – A veces los recortes… son tan dolorosos…- dijo fingiendo compasión, pero esta era burlona. Hasta que se asustó por un grito que provenía del bulto aplastado sobre la mesa.

-¡Jaime!- le gritó. - ¡Maldición! Tráelo acá. Parece que no es de aquí. Tráelo. Necesito maldita compañía- le dijo con una voz emborrachada. Bill se crispó al ver su hermosura envuelta en caprichosa decadencia.

Jaime se sentó, con una sonrisa formal. Bill estaba sentido al lado de ella, sin saber qué decirle. Solo la observaba. Su joven rostro, su joven rostro era lo que lo fascinaba. Muy joven, muy encantadora dentro de su pestañina corrida, sus labios rojos revueltos con el color de la sangre, y sus lágrimas sin limpiar.

-Lo ejecuté. Claude ahora debe lamer sus restos. Sus restos estarán con los perros. Lo ejecuté- dijo mirándolo como una loca. – Lo ejecuté. Lo maté. Pero el me traicionó. Me traicionó. Yo le di todo, maldición. Dejé que llenara todo el maldito vecindario con sus cuadros. Se los vendí a Shu Qui, al venerable Cheng Yong, ¡qué vergüenza!- dijo levantándose. – Qué dirán los Chan. Y los Leung, maldición. Los Won, los había olvidado. Querrán enterrarlo. Querrán tener sus cenizas en un cofre. Un funeral privado, privado…- dijo riéndose amargamente. Bill verdaderamente no sabía cómo zafarse, pero ante la mirada de advertencia de Jaime, supo que era más sabio quedarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bill Compton.

-Bill Compton. Qué bonito.- dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus colmillos en su rostro perfecto.- Te pareces tanto a el… a el… maldita sea. Pero tú pareces menos niño. Tuviste una familia y todo, ¿no? ¿Eres de aquí?

-Sí, de Nueva Orleans. Hace un siglo…

-Lo que sea- dijo ella acercándose e ignorándolo. Le dio un beso.

-Sí, eres lindo. – dijo acariciando su rostro. Lo examinó minuciosamente.

-Follaría contigo, pero no quiero follar con nadie. Follaría solo a Claude, pero él lo mató. Lo mató… porque yo le dije. Ahora ya no voy a poder follarlo…

Contrajo su rostro, y cayó otra vez sobre la mesa, llorando.

Bill miró a Jaime, que suspiró. Le susurró.

-Ella mandó a ejecutar a su amante de un siglo, el lindo Kees el holandés. Halló que el maldito la había traicionado y planeaba suplantarla como sheriff de San Francisco.

-Espera, ¿ella es?- preguntó horrorizado. Había escuchado de ella. Era una asesina terrible. Había matado a muchos vampiros mayores, mucho mayores que ella, haciéndoles sufrir lo indecible. Y había escuchado la historia de cómo había matado a todos esos lobos y caza vampiros en las callejuelas de Londres solamente por diversión.

Jaime asintió, con una leve sonrisa.

- Yue Lie. El que ejecutó a Kees es Claude, sheriff de Manhattan, asistente de la puta de Livia, o Livila, Scarron, la Reina de Nueva York. Tiene influencia sobre ella. Parece que fueron amantes. El mismo se encargó de probarlo, y quería matarlo. Lo odiaba. Y yo también, es verdad, pero ese maldito bastardo parece gobernar mejor que el estúpido de Kees. Le daba muchos problemas. Era una carga. Este es inteligente. Y me gusta más.

-Bill Compton, llévame a un bar. Quiero beber. Emborracharme, maldición.- dijo lastimeramente Yue Lie, sin mirarlo.

-¿Te llamo a la Guardia, querida?-preguntó Jaime, fingiendo preocupación.

-No, escolta no. No quiero maldita escolta…

-Llamare a la escolta- le dijo a Bill con los labios.

-¡Que no escolta!- gritó, y con una sola palmada, destruyó la mesa de mármol. Los que estaban alrededor se asustaron. El dueño vino con dos grandotes.

-Tienes que pagar la mesa, linda.

-Les pagaré la maldita mesa. Me largo. Jaime, anótalo en la cuenta. –ordenó, tambaleándose.

-Como quieras, linda.

-Paga ahora.- le advirtieron.

-Vamos al baño. Ahí tengo el dinero- dijo tambaleándose. Bill Compton, acompáñame.

Jaime le hizo un ademán. El maldijo por un lado haberse encontrado precisamente con la dueña de San Francisco, pero por otro lado, ella le parecía excitante en su locura. Vio como los tres hombres prácticamente se convertían en animales, y con sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo. Ella solo se reía. Bajó la bragueta de uno, y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral. Los otros se pusieron alrededor de ella. Mientras uno la penetraba, Bill vio como comenzó a beber del otro, para luego cerrar sus colmillos, y besar a otro y succionar su sangre. Ella le dijo que bebiera al último, y él tuvo que hacerlo, excitado como estaba al tener ella sexo con completos desconocidos. Luego los sedujo descaradamente.

-Ya está saldada la cuenta.

-Que te vaya muy bien, dulzura.

-Cuídate, bombón.

Ella se rió como una concubina, y luego miró con odio a Bill.

-Le diré a Claude que los mate. Quiero ver sus cabezas mañana.

Bill la miró sin decir nada. No entendía porque la miraba con naturalidad, a pesar de que había tenido sexo con humanos frente a él, y ya había determinado sus destinos. A ella pareció gustarle eso.

-Eres un maldito campesino del Sur. Vamos a divertirnos, Bill Compton. –le ordenó.

Jaime ya tenía a dos jovencitos en el auto, a quienes emborrachaba. Yue Lie solo bebía de uno de ellos, mientras cantaba a grito herido, en la limosina, canciones de Poison, y se reía al lado de Bill.

-¿Quieres? – le decía, mientras besaba al chico y le daba más bourbon. – Me encanta hacer esto…

-Si- dijo el, y también bebió. Ella lo subió al hueco del techo, mientras gritaba, y bailaba a su lado.

-¡Esto es San Francisco, nene!- le gritó jubilosa. A Bill le gustaba verla macabramente hermosa, con sus rizos falsos al viento, y se rió al verla tirar sus pendientes de oro. Se rió, al tiempo que ella.

-¡Cartier!- le gritó. - ¡Cartier! ¡Puedo comprar cien mil Cartier! – gritó a los transeúntes. - Soy rica. Muy rica. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque mato mucho- dijo riéndose. –Sacerdotes católicos, agentes traidores… soy putamente rica. Todo por tener una familia. Por tener contento a Kees. ¡Maldito bastardo!- gritó con furia. – Tuve que hacerlo…

Bill no la vio más en el techo. Llegaron a un bar mucho más decadente, de motociclistas y "gente ruda", en otro vecindario. Ella se bajó, tambaleante, apoyada en Bill, que vio a Jaime repartido entre los dos muchachos. Lo besó, y comenzó a repetir el mismo procedimiento con un hombre. Bill emborrachó a una chica. Entonces, una botella se quebró encima de los dos. Yue Lie miró hacia arriba y vio a un calvo barbudo riéndose. Ella no se inmutó, ni siquiera lo miró.

-¿No te bastó, hijo de puta, con que te hubiera cortado todo, para que volvieras a aparecer en MI ciudad?- le dijo ella suavemente.

-Al ver a la maldita prostituta que destruyó a mi progenie y humilló mi hombría solo por un maldito asunto de dinero, hecha mierda, pedazos, siento profunda alegría. Quiere morir. Y yo le ayudaré.

Ella solo sonrió, como si fuera una dulce princesa.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba.

Bill vio cómo se paró rápidamente, detrás de él, que solo se echó a reír. Pero vio como Yue Lie clavó lentamente su roja uña en la garganta, haciendo que sangrara. Él no podía defenderse, ni moverse. Bill vio que ella ya había clavado un dedo. El calvo solo la miraba iracundo y atónito.

-Jaime. Ya no quiero emborracharme. Llévalo a la limosina. Vamos a las bodegas.

Jaime lo arrastró hacia la limosina, y la gente hizo que no veía nada. El hombre seguía sangrando ante la mirada impasible de Yue Lie, que fumó una caja de cigarrillos compulsivamente. La compartió con Bill, que estaba atónito ante la escena.

Lo pateó hasta una silla. El tipo solo la maldijo. Ella lo fue despellejando poco a poco con su uña de plata, mientras el gritaba. Ella tomaba lonja de carne tras lonja de carne, pero se cansó de rasgar con su índice. El pobre vampiro que había resultado el insolente seguía gritando de dolor. Ella le arrancó los colmillos, y volvió a patearlo.

-¿No vas a decirme nada más?

El tipo solo gemía, y se desangraba. Ella simplemente, le arrancó la cabeza. Lamió la sangre, y se vio en los vidrios rotos de la vieja bodega. Estaba cubierta de sangre, hasta los pies.

-Jaime. A casa- le ordenó retirándose -. Bill Compton- dijo mirándolo glacialmente. – Vamos.

Bill vio como ella trocó su mirada entre triste e impenetrable. Solo lo miraba inexpresiva. Jaime no se atrevía a mirarla. Entraron al Barrio Chino, y llegaron a una fortaleza impenetrable. Salieron varios chinos, que obviamente, por su postura y sus vestimentas, parecían ser la escolta que tanto quería Jaime. En la mitad, un joven apuesto y elegante, caminó imperiosamente. Tenía cabello oscuro, ojos azules, casi barba y labios delgados, con una sonrisa insolente. Era el mismo Claude, del que había hablado el vampiro de Castro.

-¿Quién es este?- preguntó mirando despectivamente a Bill.

-Paseaba por la ciudad. Es del Sur. Nueva Orleans.- respondió Jaime. Yue Lie solo temblaba, parecía una adolescente que llega a su casa luego de una noche de parranda.

-Perdí los zapatos, Claude…- le dijo como una niña a su papá. El asintió, y ordenó un abrigo para ella. Dos mujeres chinas la cubrieron.

-¿Qué… que hiciste con él, Claude?- le preguntó con voz débil, titubeando por lo que parecía ser Kees. - ¿Qué hiciste con lo que…. quedaba…?

-Lo puse en un cofre, que tú misma quemarás. Entra al apartamento- le ordenó paternalmente. Ella lo hizo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bill.

-Compénsalo- le ordenó. – Él se portó lindo conmigo. Y mata a una gente. Jaime ya te dirá… Adiós, Bill Compton-dijo mirándolo triste. Entró a los aposentos, y se difuminó para Bill para siempre, que lo último que vio de ella fue su triste rostro y sus rizos deshacerse en la niebla.

Claude miró a Bill burlonamente.

-Ya veo porqué te escogió. Tienes presencia y se lo recuerdas. ¿Una estancia en el Sheraton? ¿Mujeres de primera? ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que consideren ustedes- dijo Bill con voz ronca.

-Todo eso. Gusto conocerte, Bill. Y por favor. Si es posible, no lo repitas. A ella no le gustará enterarse de que corren historias… un poco turbias por toda la nación.- dijo Claude con su sonrisa maliciosa. - En fin. Llévenlo a su nuevo hotel. –ordenó. - _Záijián._

**2010**

-Tara… supongo que estará bien, ¿verdad? A menos que…- preguntó Sookie preocupada, luego de que Bill contó su historia.

-No le pasará nada- dijo Bill. Ahora el asunto es como refrenar a Yue Lie. Ella vendrá aquí…

-Es tarde- dijo Eric, al oír el ruido de un motor y de varias motos aparcadas. Se oyeron tiros, y luego varios gritos de dolor. Bill no supo si reír o enojarse por el cinismo de Yue Lie, al oír el timbre. Eric lo miró, y le recomendó a Sookie quedarse en una de las habitaciones.

-Es estúpido- dijo ella. - ¿Y si los mata?

-Trataré de hacerla… razonar. La conozco mejor. Ya sabes cómo escapar. Va el Merlotte´s.- le ordenó.

Bill bajó con los guardias que estaban apostados dentro de la casa. Abrió la puerta, y una joven oriental, de pantalones anchos de alta costura y chaqueta blanca, con un moño cebolla, limpiaba su puñal. Le dio el paño a otra, con flequillo y traje de cuero. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de estatura mediana, con gafas blancas, mirando con un poco de asco los cuerpos a su alrededor, y examinando las manchas de sangre. Tenía rizos oscuros y barba. Sonrió insolentemente.

-Buenas…- dijo.

-Qué patético cuerpo de seguridad- observó ella. - Lin…

Bill solo entendió órdenes y más órdenes en chino. La chica tomó una de las AK-4, y la espada, y fue a investigar.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le preguntó con sequedad.

-Que matara los que quedan vivos- dijo Eric, mirando con significancia a Yue Lie. – Siempre lo hace.

Ella miró al hombre a su lado, que solo bufó una risita burlona. Se apostó contra la puerta.

-Espera, sabes que puedo decirles que les disparen ahora mismo, ¿verdad?- dijo Bill tratando de tomar el control.

-Dile a uno de tus guardias. Como un carajo…- dijo examinando el palacete sureño. – En esta casa gritas que te maten.

Uno disparó, y solo logró destruir el marco de la puerta. Ella había tomado las balas en sus manos. Las tiró al piso.

-Puedo matar a tu guardia, y a todo el resto, o puedes decirles que se retiren. No me pagan nada por matarte, y no valdría la pena- dijo molesta. - ¡Claude!- gimió como una niña. – Te dije que blanco hoy no. Por algo te lo dije, bebé.- le dijo infantilmente al hombre, que Eric y Bill identificaron como Claude Schalent, el lugarteniente y segundo de Yue Lie en San Francisco.

-Quería algo de estilo, querida. ¿Y bueno? ¿Conversaremos en la puerta?

-Si bajan sus armas- dijo Bill, y comprendió que había dicho algo estúpido, cuando Yue Lie volvió a decir algo en chino, y todos los demás se rieron. Ella le dio su puñal a la joven rubia de piel amarilla, y peinado estrambótico. La otra, de flequillo, regresó como si nada.

-Nadie vivo,_ Fürén_ (señora).

Entraron a la sala de la casa. Solo Claude y ella tomaron asiento. Los demás permanecieron parados.

-Así que ustedes dos creen que yo vine hasta esta triste tierra de nadie solamente por un hada camarera y una vampiro insignificante, ¿no es así?

-Para ser tú, dejaste muchas cosas que te delatan, y de la manera más estúpida- dijo Eric mirándola furioso. O el ataque hacia Sookie. Yue Lie suspiró, y sonrió melancólicamente. Ante Eric cambiaba su gesto de superioridad.

-Eric, hola, como estás. Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? En estos 15 años he estado muy bien, ¿tu cómo estás? Ah, verdad. Cortaste toda comunicación conmigo desde que me casé.

Claude sonrió maliciosamente. Solo miraba la casa de manera caustica.

-Bueno, desde que te conozco, creí que habías sido tan tú como para no trabajar para La Autoridad y hacer su trabajo sucio, ¿no? Tú sabes por qué nos busca La Autoridad. Les darías inclusive a tu mequetrefe como plato principal si te ofrecieran otro tajo de California. ¿Por qué no has matado a Lamar, "tu majestad"?- le preguntó de nuevo el vikingo a la sheriff, que no respondió.

Bill notó mucho resentimiento en las palabras de Eric. Indicaban que había cosas dolorosas en el pasado común que ellos dos habían tenido. Sobre todo, porque miraba con franco odio al elegante vampiro sentado en su sofá, que lo miraba provocador. Él sabía que lo odiaba, y su sentimiento era mutuo.

"Quizá el odia al muchacho, y por eso la odia ahora" pensó.

Yue Lie se rió como concubina de palacio otra vez, tímidamente. Luego trocó a una expresión más calmada, y triste.

-La Autoridad nos casó a mí y a Claude- insistió, tomando la mano de su marido. – Y si, mato a quien me digan, porque me pagan bien. Pero sabes que jamás te haría daño. Te aprecio mucho como para hacerlo.- le dijo a Eric, con ojos enternecidos. Luego se dirigió a Bill, en modo de explicación.

- Solo tomo los asesinatos que no representan un perjuicio para mí, y si muchas ganancias a la Autoridad. ¿Por qué no maté a Nan Flanagan, por ejemplo? A pesar de que mil veces estuvo en San Francisco, y tal y como a ustedes, me sacaba de quicio. Porque era mi superior en jerarquía. Debo admitir que la asustamos un par de veces, claro- dijo como una adolescente. – Pero no podía matarla. Podría acabar con todo el Régimen yo sola. Oh, sí. Ya puedo- dijo segura de sí misma. Luego de eso, siguió un silencio incómodo. Ella prosiguió con la explicación.

-Pero se formaría una guerra que no vale la pena, y ya he construido mucho aquí como para echarle fuego. Y por eso La Autoridad y Lamar me dejan hacer. Además, mato a mucha gente. El Vaticano me pide matar. El Gobierno me pide matar. Muchos gobiernos- dijo burlona. - ¿Por qué vendría aquí por alguien que para mí nivel de poder resulta insignificante?

-Eso es exactamente lo que iba a preguntar- dijo Bill con precaución, porque no sabía si creerle a su discurso, con un gesto totalmente conmovedor, pero estudiado.

-Porque La Autoridad está contratando gente a mis espaldas. Gente que me traiciona. Me temen. Saben que he incrementado mi poder- dijo sombría. – Y por eso pusieron a alguien para suplantarme. Así todos los vampiros se unirían para destruirme. Y sobre todo, porque ellos si quieren a "tu" hada- le dijo a Eric. – La quieren, los muy tontos. El problema… es que escogieron a una novata para el trabajo. Y esa novata quiere destruirme- explicó.

Bill le susurró a un guardia. Jessica bajó rápidamente.

-¿Es ella quien te torturó?- le preguntó, y Jessica negó con la cabeza.

-Es ella- señaló a la chica vestida en cuero, y los guardias apuntaron, pero Yue Lie se puso detrás de Bill, y dobló su brazo.

-Echa afuera a tus guardias. Hablaremos como gente civilizada- le susurró tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo puedes explicar esto?- le preguntó Bill furioso.

-Ella es Lin Won, gemela de Mei. Mei fue quien te atacó. Mei es la traidora.

Bill echó afuera a los guardias, por su seguridad.

-Bill… ¿es decir que ella es Yue Lie?- preguntó Jessica. Este no respondió. Ella comprendió que era cierto, y no dejaba de mirarla a ella y a su escolta.

-Yo jamás usaría flequillo, niña. - dijo sin mirarla, y se sentó al lado de Claude, que tomó su mano. La examinó altivamente. Jessica solo se acordó de su victimaria al ver a la escolta, que esta vez tenía una mirada inocente, y bajó la cabeza apenas sus ojos se cruzaron por ella.

-Zhǔxí, wǒ xiǎng xiàng nǚhái dàoqiàn (Señora, quiero pedirle disculpas a la niña)- dijo ella con su vocecita a su jefe. Yue Lie asintió con la cabeza.

Esta se acercó a Jessica, y Bill fue a protegerla. Les hizo una reverencia a los dos.

-Pido disculpas en nombre de la familia Won. Mi hermana, la traidora, será castigada por su propia mano, si lo prefieren.

-Disculpas aceptadas- le respondió Bill solemnemente, aunque la escena le parecía un tanto ridícula. Ella se devolvió y se colocó detrás del sillón, donde estaba sentado Claude.

-No puedo creer que sigas entrenando a la gente a tu servicio de ese modo- se burló Eric.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? La familia Won todavía tiene modales, cosa que tú no has aprendido en toda tu vida- respondió Yue Lie con insolencia. Eric asintió, y se sentó a su lado. Ahí las cosas se calmaron, y Bill ordenó True Blood para todos.

-¿Cómo está Pam? Me encanta esa mujer- le dijo a Eric, que seguía mirando la mano de ella entrelazada con la de Claude.

-Bien, si lo preguntas así.

Yue Lie sonrió suspicazmente.

-Eric, Qīn'ài (Querido)… - dijo suspirando con cierta lástima. El la seguía mirando impasible.

-No le ruegues, Yue Lie- dijo Claude. – Siempre te creyó, estúpidamente, de su propiedad.- dijo provocándolo. Ella no lo reprendió.

-Yo no he dicho eso, estúpido- respondió Eric.

-Ella esperaba que asistieras a la boda. Y brillaste por tu ausencia- le dijo con una voz estudiadamente hiriente, cosa que también molestó a Bill y a Jessica, que sin embargo no podía dejar de observarlo. Era realmente sensual, con su expresión y su boca torcida.

- Tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿Estar en tu miserable bar? No te ofendas, vikingo, pero para tu edad, y en este país, yo habría buscado tener algo mejor- anotó Claude.

-Si no fueras su marido, hace rato habrías sido una plasta y lo sabes, ¿no, Mataniños?- le espetó Eric, nombrando de repente, el apodo que seguramente había sido del pasado del vampiro, que sin embargo no borró su sonrisa.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de eso, Northman. Tu estirpe lo merecía.

-Bueno, yo tampoco me arrepentiré de lo que le hice a tus castillitos y ciudadelas de aldeanos pordioseros- dijo Eric, devolviendo un golpe por otro.

-Señores- intervino Bill. – Vamos a lo importante. Quieren a Sookie. Y si tú estás aquí, pienso que contamos contigo para protegerla, y aclarar todo esto. Dime quien es la que torturó a Jessica, y qué quieren de nosotros. Y qué haremos para protegerla- insistió a Yue Lie.

-Eres buen Rey- dijo Yue Lie dándole una sonrisa de complacencia. – La incompetente de Sophie Anne se habría puesto a llorar. Qué lástima por Russell, aunque era un bastardo megalómano, me caía bien. De cierto modo.- suspiró. – Te explicaré porqué llegamos a este punto. Y también dile a tu hada que sé que está arriba escuchando esta conversación, desde las escaleras- dijo mirando hacia arriba. Sookie también bajó de improviso.

Claude se paró, y le besó la mano. Yue Lie le hizo una reverencia.

-Las hadas… antes una raza tan noble- dijo Claude mirándola penetrantemente. La china, sonriendo levemente, solamente pensaba en lo insignificante que resultaba ser esa camarera. Pero debía tener algo "muy especial", su coño, o su sangre, para que alguien como Eric Northman pudiera, como veía en sus gestos, incluso morir por ella. ¿Qué podría criticarle Eric? El seguramente, cuando estuvieran a solas, le diría que había escogido a su pareja perfecta, pero sin pene, tan ambicioso y peor de ruin que ella, y quizá hasta más astuto, pero que no le llegaba ni a los talones. Pero si le llegaba, y mucho.

En cambio, ¿qué podría decir de esa rubia camarera insignificante, e incluso un poco vulgar? Esa sí que no le llegaba a los talones a Eric Northman. Pero se había enterado por Pam, que le habló por Skype, en un ataque de furia, que esa vil estúpida de nombre tonto les había salvado la vida a los dos, en más de una ocasión. No debía ser tan débil, después de todo, analizaba Yue Lie.

-Cariño, sabes que lee la mente. – dijo Claude sin mirarla.

-Yo…- dijo Sookie.

-Esa fue mi intención- dijo Yue Lie sentándose, y mirando a Yue Lie con la misma sonrisa.

Sookie solo miró a Claude, y se sentó al lado de Bill. Quería saber ahora por qué una china loca venida directamente de San Francisco quería matarla.


	2. La historia de Mamá Li Bao

**La historia de Mamá Li Bao**

Sí, es cierto lo que Bill y Eric te han relatado. Provengo de la Dinastía Quing, pero siempre admiré más a la Han, por eso mi apellido. Y si, maté a mi familia. Como toda princesa quise el poder, pero yo estuve entrenada desde pequeña para el arte de la guerra, tal y como mis hermanos. Esa ha sido la constante toda mi vida y mi muerte, y mi creadora misma es la más poderosa del mundo. Los que he amado han sido guerreros. Los que me han amado y odiado, también. Tengo hermanos de sangre o armas. Y solo busco luchar contra adversarios más fuertes.

El gran problema para mí llegó a finales del siglo XIX, cuando me enamoré de un joven noble holandés, llamado Kees Van der Rihn. No tenía nada, nada en especial, solo era tan, si no más, autodestructivo como yo. Lo conocí en un fumadero de opio en Cantón, y por el fui capaz de recorrer el otro lado del mundo e instalarme en Londres, donde vivía con su familia. ¿Qué puedo decirte, Sookie Stackhouse? No era fuerte como tú, no sabía defenderse solo. Creo que no habría sabido ser pobre. Solamente le encantaba el placer, auto torturarse y auto compadecerse. Su madre era una caza-vampiros, y por eso lo enlazó con otra mujer hija de una bruja, Verena van der Rihn. Esa mujer me causó muchos problemas. Porque Kees se debatía entre ella y yo. ¿Qué sucedió? Que él se casó, tratando de huir de mí, que le recordaba su lado oscuro: Adicto, encantadoramente adicto, autodestructivo y violento. El matrimonio no funcionó, y ni siquiera vimos si eso podría pasar. Ella tuvo sus hijos, y yo simplemente la maté del susto.

Su espíritu vino a atormentarme, a atormentarnos, y tuve que recurrir a los viejos hechizos para deshacerme de ella. Hechizos chinos. A costa del pobre Kees, claro, más loco que nunca. El escondió a sus hijos a mis espaldas y mandó a su hermano a América. Lo creé, y provoqué a su madre, que convocó a los peores caza-vampiros y aliados hombres lobo, y viejos enemigos míos para eliminarme. Al lado del Támesis los maté a todos, con mucho esfuerzo. Yo sola. Kees se horrorizó conmigo.

Por eso, de repente, pensé en irme a un lugar donde empezar de nuevo. China me aburría, Europa también, y se me ocurrió América. Sabía que Kees me había ocultado el paradero de sus hijos, yo no le creía que hubieran muerto sin su madre. Creo que nunca confié en él, en el fondo. Y supongo que él lo sabía también. Siempre me ocultó todo, y yo también, no lo niego.

Pero yo tenía mi debilidad por él. Por eso le prometí en apariencia no volver a matar, por lo menos no por diversión. Le prometí algo que jamás me cruzó por la mente tener desde que era mortal: Un hogar, un tranquilo hogar. Como soñaron ustedes dos, Bill y Eric, en algún momento. Y La Autoridad me interceptó en Nueva York. En recompensa por la matanza, Román Zimojic, Rosalyn Harris y el pequeño encanto Alex me dijeron que podría escoger el territorio que quisiera, a despecho de su Rey o Reina (el cual yo eliminaría, naturalmente). Le dije a Román que quería San Francisco, sobre todo por la cantidad de compatriotas que había ahí. Y porque me sería más fácil estar protegida entre los míos, si comenzaba a hacerles favores. Y no me equivoqué.

Debes saber que desde 1903 estoy bajo la tutela de Lamar, que es bastante astuto, y bastante guapo, también. Es el primer negro guapo que he visto. Él es mi Rey, si, y me deja hacer y gobernar San Francisco como quiero, porque controlo el territorio muy bien. No soy tan estúpida como para causar guerras que involucren humanos, o a esas bárbaras criaturas que son los hombres lobo, y eso que para mí son fáciles de matar. El que controla las afueras de la ciudad es hombre lobo. Hemos sabido aliarnos, y darnos lo mejor. Y eso hice también con los humanos del Barrio Chino. Les hice favores fáciles. Les di dinero a sus hijos para estudiar. Maté a los blancos que los habían humillado. Maté a los blancos que los amenazaban. Maté a quienes considerábamos una vergüenza para nuestra sociedad, así yo no creyera en las estúpidas leyes confucianas, en lo absoluto.

Y ellos se unieron a mí, sabían que unidos a mí, Mamá Li Bao, que es como me hecho llamar desde entonces, serían prósperos. Sus hijos querían servirme. En realidad he escogido a pocos para ser vampiros. Son especiales. A los demás, les he dado una buena vida. Y comencé a expandir mi influencia por toda la ciudad.

La verdad, querida, ya no puedo negártelo luego de casi 30 años: Me encanta el poder. Pero no podría gobernar un territorio tan extenso, California es muy grande. Además, no me daría tiempo para dedicarme a mi fuente de ingresos favorita, matar por encargo. Es obvio que esto a Kees no le gustó. Lo tuve como un Príncipe, impuse el respeto hacia el entre las familias chinas que llegaron desde 1840 y criaturas que creían que él era débil. Pero el me odiaba, eso es lo que concluyo ahora. El odió que yo no supiera cumplir mi promesa. ¡Pero yo lo amaba, lo amaba a pesar de que siempre le fui infiel, de que siguiera haciendo lo mismo! Lo quería a mi manera. Pero él siempre me vio como un monstruo. Y sabes que no hay nada peor que ver a un vampiro que odia su condición. Y para colmo, que culpa a su creador por sus desgracias.

Él era mi debilidad, y fue mi talón de Aquiles. Eric estuvo ahí. Eric me consoló.

-Era patético. Debiste matarlo en ese entonces. Debiste dejarme matarlo- farfulló el vikingo, impasible. Claude asintió.

-Por primera vez en la vida, estamos de acuerdo, vikingo.

En 1957, descubrí que bien, los hijos de Verena, su amada esposa, habían tenido hijos. Estos olvidaron a través de las décadas, o se esforzaron por hacerlo, lo que había ocurrido, pero la rama de la hija mujer (pues eran mellizos), nunca lo hizo. Esta había desembocado en la última descendiente, Terry. Con poderes tan especiales como los de su abuela. Supe que Kees quería irse con ella. La iba a convertir. La maté en un ataque de celos, en Nueva York. Él se fue, por supuesto. Eric le mostró la cabeza. Y volvió siete años más tarde, y tratamos de que funcionara, pero es claro que si te abandonan, nunca vuelve a ser lo mismo.

Bill y Eric no pudieron evitar mirar a Sookie, que sin embargo les sostuvo la mirada, a pesar de que se sentía incómoda. Yue Lie se percató de ello, pero continuó con su historia.

Y eso pasó. Kees creó a dos gemelas de una de las familias cercanas a mi círculo, a las gemelas Won, a Ling y a Mei. Ling es a quien ves aquí. Eso fue mucho después, tres años antes de que lo ejecutara. Eso se pudo considerar como una deshonra en la familia Won, pero Mei estaba enamorada de él, que bien se acostó con las dos. Ling lo amaba, pero Mei estaba obsesionada. Y a Ling dejó de gustarle cuando le pedía cosas extrañas. Vestirse como yo. O ponerse… mi ropa. Todo tipo de ropa, si me entienden.

Él las había creado para recrear la imagen que algún momento tuvo de mí. Para controlarme. Si lo hizo, con su dulzura, ternura, melancolía, pero él quería hacer otra de mí. Y yo siempre he dominado. Y claro, como eran tan talentosas, entrenaron con Chow, mi tercero.

Tuve que hacer mucho para cubrir esa deshonra, la familia Won tiene las mejores rentas del Barrio Chino gracias a mí. Estaba furiosa con Kees ¡jamás le pedí hijos! Pero el parecía encantado. Y aquí entra a mi historia Russell Edginton.

Siempre admiré a Russell, aunque lo odiaba por ser tan obvio en sus intenciones. Lo conocí cuando le gané en un combate a todos sus lacayos, y me quedé con Claude, que había sido su juguete/amante/consejero/prisionero por 100 años. En fin. Fue cuando se acababa la Edad Media. Hice muchos trabajos para él, que me recompensaba bien, mucho mejor que otros vampiros. Pero nunca lo acepté como alumno: Solo dependía de sus poderes vampíricos para pelear. Además, su megalomanía me parecía más indiscreción y tontería que una virtud a considerar. Aunque sonaba razonable en su discurso, no puedo negarlo.

Quiero que les quede claro que nunca he sido sanguinista, y las políticas de La Autoridad me parecen tontas. No me afecta nada de lo que ocurra en la política, mientras yo llene mis arcas y haga lo que me venga en gana. EN cualquiera de los dos casos, ni los humanos ni los vampiros pueden ocultar su naturaleza de asesinos. Ellos se jactan de vivir con los humanos abiertamente, pero me mandan a cometer sus crímenes. Y los humanos se jactan de ser distintos a los vampiros, pero también me mandan a asesinar a quienes les incomodan. Y esto lo digo, porque Russell me hablaba de ello todo el tiempo. Yo no podía hacer más que darle la razón: Igual, aunque megalómano, algunas cosas las analizaba con coherencia.

Él fue el primero en visitarme 40 años después de que había llegado a San Francisco. Me proponía algo: Unirme a su cruzada. Mataría para él. Y él me daría los territorios que quisiera. Yo le dije que era descabellado, La Autoridad me había fichado primero, y además estaba cansada. Tenía cosas, y a Kees como mi única familia. No acepté su propuesta, en pocas palabras. Pero el ambicionaba mi poder, y en un viaje de Kees a Nueva York, me enteré por mi querido esposo, que había sido mi amante de toda la vida, que él se había entrevistado con Russell. Exactamente lo que este quería.

Dejó que prácticamente los espiaran a los tres, a Talbot, a él y a Kees. A Claude le parecía muy extraño, y en esos tiempos el ambicionaba cambiarse de lugar. Y por supuesto, quedarse conmigo. Yo le otorgaría protección, el me aconsejaría como expandir mis relaciones de poder y tener mucha más influencia en la ciudad, claro, haciendo obras de caridad, pagando demás en los impuestos y todas esas tonterías para mantener a los humanos contentos. Algo que yo manejaba de manera muy regular. Y claro, los sentimientos, y todo eso. A Claude siempre le gustó mi ambición, y mi manera de gobernar, y matar. Y a mí siempre me gustó que le gustara- Yue Lie se rió. – Era justo a quien necesitaba, así que lo dejé manejar el asunto. Además, él me había visto destrozada, llorando como una pobre esposa abandonada por su marido viejo, por Kees.

Yo dejé hacer a Russell Edgington, y si, sé que te preguntas, no es necesario leer la mente, si vigilaba a Kees. Claro que lo vigilaba. Desde que se casó lo vigilaba. Siempre lo hice. Él era una de mis posesiones. Creo que él nunca supo todo lo que registraban sobre él. O si, si lo supo, y por eso quiso traicionarme.

Dormíamos juntos: El plan de Russell era que Kees me mataría luego de una noche romántica (ya no teníamos ninguna, y eso me colocaba de mal humor), porque me drogaría. Russell le prodigaba la droga, todo. La estaca que pensaba clavarme. Luego, Kees se iría al otro lado de la ciudad y Russell se ocuparía de la Guardia.

-¿Por qué no maté a Russell ni a Talbot en mi propia ciudad? Porque quería dejarlo hacer. Eso me aconsejó Claude. Mataríamos al ejecutor, y el moriría de miedo. Mataría a cualquiera que le hubiera colaborado. Y le mandaríamos sus partes. Podríamos pedirle lo que quisiéramos. Y yo, si, te confieso, tengo más de mil años, pero he matado a vampiros de su edad. La mayoría de nuestra raza suele ser bastante indisciplinada, y confiada. Peor si sobreviven más de 500 años. Por eso se les puede matar de maneras tan estúpidas.

No llegué a su cita. Solo le dije a Claude que lo ejecutara. Tendría que hacerlo, mi vida estaba en peligro. Me partió el corazón, pero ya no había algo peor. Estar muerta sería una tontería. Ahí fue cuando Bill me vio ebria, loca, deshecha, en Castro, en 1987.

Kees comprendió que había sido traicionado. Y se enteró de su error, se entregó sin resistencia. El mismo, con lágrimas en los ojos, le mandó a decir a Claude que no merecía mi perdón. Que se le había acabado su amor, si alguna vez lo tuvo, por mí. Y mi esposo ayudó a clavarle la daga. Yo misma tiré el cofre al mar, pero sé que Claude ordenó que lo destruyeran. Traté de suicidarme ingiriendo solución de plata, y él me rescató. Quedé muy malherida, hecha una nada durante tres años, en los cuales él se encargó de San Francisco. Cuando me recuperé, volví a entrenar, muy fuerte, y a recuperarme en todo. Claude se casó conmigo. Por cierto, me enteré de que Talbot dio un fuerte grito cuando vio las cabezas deliberadamente descompuestas, de todos los espías que habían puesto en mi ciudad. Russell volvió a encontrarse conmigo como si nada. Y si, La Autoridad me mandó a matarlo. Pero supe que ya estaba enterrado, y casi hecho papilla por ustedes dos, hasta donde sé.

Las gemelas Won quedaron deshechas, sobre todo Mei, que fingió durante estos 30 años estar a mi lado, pero solo aprendió de mí, para luego desaparecer, hace dos meses. En esto admito que no le hice caso a mi marido, que nunca llegó a aceptarlas. Solo a Ling, bajo varias pruebas difíciles. Luego me entero de todo esto, por los informes de la gente que tiene Livia Scarron, los mandó desde Nueva York. Mei quiere vengarse. Y La Autoridad no quiere contactar conmigo. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Mei quiere ser la nueva Mamá Li Bao. Eso pasa cuando creas a un monstruo.


	3. Todos son quienes son

3. Todos son quien son.

-¿Crees que vengan ahora?- preguntó Bill mirando a la puerta.

-Ahora no- insistió Yue Lie parándose, y bostezando como un gato. – Ya es de mañana. – No debiste desperdiciar tu precaria seguridad conmigo.

-¿Tenía elección? – preguntó Bill ayudando a levantar a Sookie, que seguía desconcertada. ¿Porqué alguien así la querría, entre las miles de hadas? Seguramente por lo que había pasado en Bon Temps. ¿Acaso era la única maldita ciudad de Estados Unidos donde todo lo sobre natural pasaba? No lo lograba entender. Con estas preguntas, se fue a trabajar al Merlotte´s, obviando, claro, el episodio con Lafayette, que juró no decir nada. Le hizo jurar que la vampiro china no estaba en su casa y que ella estaba en problemas. Ni siquiera a Sam pudo decírselo, no quería decírselo de nuevo.

Yue Lie no respondió. La servidumbre les dispuso el ala izquierda de la casa. Eric se acercó a la habitación.

-Si no te incomoda, quiero hablar con tu esposa- le dijo a Claude, que lo miró negligente desde el diván.

-Adelante, hablen- dijo Claude con su tono insolente de siempre. Yue Lie le dio un beso, y salió. Se sentó en la cama de Eric, inocentemente, y le sonrió con malicia.

-Sé que odias a Claude, por cosas en las que yo no estuve involucrada- dijo agarrando su mano, y dándole un beso en el cuello, con tono familiar.. – Pero tienes que saber que el es la persona mas parecida a mí que conozco. El puede hacerme daño, Eric.

-No pensé que fueras de las que se casan. Nunca lo fuiste.- dijo el, pensando que siempre había algo, a través de los siglos, que terminaba por decepcionarlo.

-Yo creo…- dijo abrazándolo por detrás- Que estás celoso de que me haya enamorado en verdad. Que haya alguien ante quien pueda ser vulnerable.

-¿Tanto lo amas?

-¿Tanto amas tu a Sookie Stackhouse?- preguntó ella oportunamente. El se molestó ante su pregunta. Pero era lo natural.

-Ella vio quien era yo desde que murió Godric. Tu lo sabes bien. O no, no lo sabes. NO estuviste ahí. Pero ese no es el punto- objetó el.

-Me enteré de lo que pasó en Dallas, Eric. Sé lo mucho que te debió haber dolido. Pero seguramente no habrías contestado mi llamada- dijo tomando su mano.

-No me mientas, Yue Lie. Tu siempre lo consideraste débil.- dijo el con escepticismo.

Yue Lie lo admitió. Lo miró a los ojos. El sabía leer su pensamiento, porque conocía demasiado bien su perversión.

-Pero tu lo querías.- se defendió ella. - No puedo condenarte, yo amé a Kees por años. Además, Godric era diferente, a su manera. Era mi hermano, a fin de cuentas. Y esta chica, también lo es. No es una tonta. Está lejos de serlo. Es simple, pero no es tonta. Eso lo puedo ver.

El se le puso encima, rápidamente. Ella se dejó. Sonrió.

-Pasamos muchas noches cogiendo tu y yo. Muchos momentos cogiendo, y luchando. Me enseñabas, y yo te follaba. Ese era el trato. Yo mataba por ti. Tu matabas por mí. Nos funcionaba. Me encantaba hacértelo, en todas las formas.- le dijo Eric, acariciando su rostro.

-Si…

Se besaron. El metió la mano debajo de su camisón, repetidamente, y ella comenzó a gemir. Ella le quitó la bragueta, y el la embistió fuertemente. Ella se tapó la boca, gimiendo en voz baja, y el bebió de ella, así como ella de el. Así duraron varios minutos. Hasta que ella se posó encima, y clavó sus dientes. El se retiró, molesto.

-Es por Claude, ¿verdad?- preguntó sin alterarse.

-También. Y porque sé que no te preocuparías por nosotros de no ser por algo más, ¿no es así?.- razonó. Yue Lie asintió, complacida porque la capacidad de razonamiento de Eric seguía intacto, ante sus acciones.

-Es algo más. Sé por alguien, y sé que no perdonarás su vida, que has estado traspasando tu fortuna fuera de este país. Has comenzado a vender tus bienes. Y no te has ido a China por viajes de negocios. Por eso te persigue la Autoridad.

El no se inmutó ante la rápida arremetida de ella, que tenía clavada una uña en su cuello. Lo soltó.

-Soy el vampiro mas peligroso del mundo, Eric Northman. Puedo matar a Russell si quiero. He matado a los mas antiguos de bando y bando, durante siglos. Y sigo entrenando para que nadie me haga daño por lo que sé hacer mejor, y me gusta.- le susurró, trémula. – Por eso me busca la Autoridad. Me temen y buscan destruirme. Pero saben que si llegan a imponer un nuevo sheriff en San Francisco, ante solo esa acción, su maldita cabeza se delvoverá en una caja, y la ciudad dará una guerra sin cuartel. Yo entreno soldados. Vampiros fuertes. Protegeremos lo que tendremos. El Barrio Chino no será su blanco.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero sabes algo más. O no nos pondrías en medio de tu guerra contra la Autoridad.

Ella se paró al frente de el, y suspiró.

-Sigues siendo un buen alumno. Pero mi palabra no tiene valor ante ti…

-¿Qué esperabas? No impediste que tu hermano se inmolara- dijo el, refiriéndose a su desidia por la muerte de Godric. – Preferiste vivir tu vida de ensueño con ese bastardo traidor de Nueva York, a preocuparte un minuto por lo que pasaba a tu alrededor…- le reprochó. Ella volteó los ojos. Comenzó a exasperarse, y a pesar de ser tan pequeña, lo ahorcó con una mano.

-"Ensueño"- dijo furiosa. – Ensueño…- dijo, y lo soltó. – Tomó una espada de plata, y el pensó que iba a reaccionar de la manera predecible, pero entonces no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que ella se la clavaba en el vientre, y no explotaba en una masa sanguinolenta. Ella seguía incólume ante lo que invadía sus entrañas. Y luego la retiró, y salió un montón de sangre de su vientre, pero Eric vio como la herida se cerraba al instante.

-Que demonios…

Ella tiró la espada, y respiraba fuertemente.

-No pueden hacerlo ni con balas, ni estacas. Claude tuvo que recogerme muchas veces en pedazos, en China, donde me destruí varias veces para conseguir esto. En Asia nos estamos entrenando, Eric. No vamos a seguir el juego de la maldita Autoridad ni de los sanguinistas. Volveremos a los tiempos de antes, pero no seremos piezas de nadie.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó el intrigado. Ella había acabado de delatarse.

-Haz lo mismo que yo. Ya estás involucrado, así que no te sorprendas si vienen por ti. La quieren a ella. Y vigilan todo. Los que han mandado a San Francisco mueren, pero aquí no sabes quienes son.

El se quedó pensativo. Todo encajaba. Ella no había estado en Dallas porque estaba en China. Lo sabía desde que revelaron el secreto de los vampiros ante el mundo. Ella le había manifestado que nunca había sido partidaria de ello. Como si se hubieran borrado las persecuciones en la Antigüedad, y Edad Media. Y era verdad. Tampoco había detenido a Russell: Se estaba haciendo mas fuerte. Como siempre la conoció. Su ambición de poder no era política. Su poder era ser lo suficientemente libre como para no temer a nadie. Y luchar hasta el infinito.

-No habría podido detener a Godric- dijo, mirando su rostro, y limpiando la espada de plata. – El fue el mejor de los hijos de mi creadora. El que mas amó. Pero yo siempre fui el Dragón Envenenado, el que lleva la pelea en si misma. Por eso he sobrevivido, pero ya sé pelear.

-Tradúcelo- la exhortó Eric. El sabía que ella a veces se expresaba con medias palabras.

-Que Godric tenía razón. Y no sé lo que pueda pasar, pero no trabajaré mas para la Autoridad, ni para los sanguinistas, ni para el Gobierno. Todos cometerán errores, y yo estaré en el medio, y tu también. Esto solo ha comenzado.

- Le das la razón a Godric luego de que lo despreciaste, y luego de que te burlaste todo lo que el construyó- le recordó. – Que interesante- ironizó.

Ella sonrió, y lo besó en la boca.

-Tu eres un buen vampiro, Eric Northman. Antes fuiste un buen vikingo. La maldad no va en ti. No puedes corromperte, tienes conciencia. Duérmete… -le susurró.

El la volvió a besar.

-Hablemos de Claude.

-No. Tu lo odias, y yo lo amo. El está dispuesto a aceptar muchas cosas que tu no podrías ver en mí. Por eso me casé con el.- dijo besándole el hombro.

- ¿Te golpeará cuando regreses a la habitación?- le preguntó, prediciendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Sabes que sí. Con toda su rabia, pero me encantará- dijo picándole el ojo.

Eric le sonrió levemente. Ellos habían sido compañeros, pero el nunca habría tolerado estar bajo el dominio de nadie, así fuera de alguien mas poderoso que el, y quien le había enseñado a matar de diversas maneras.

Samarcanda, 1645

Eric miraba con cautela al montón de mongoles, árabes, indios y otros mercaderes que exhibían sus mercancías en un mar de brutal esplendor. El esplendor de las mezquitas y edificios era tal y como lo recordaba, y en medio de los olores a especias, camellos, excremento, sudor y sobre todo, a incienso, recordaba que no debía dar cuenta de su presencia a cualquier loco de su especie que habitara la ciudad.

Era la primera vez que iba tan lejos de donde había vivido, de Europa entera. Luego de infinitas e incontables guerras, esta parecía en paz, pero su pestilencia rancia y su esplendor construido sobre las ruinas de lo que conocía, lo habían hastiado.

Se sentía extraño. Sabía que era uno de los pocos hombres blancos caminando en ese mercado. Y de repente, como en un zumbido, los sintió. Eran tres. Estaban vestidos de modo oriental. Se confundían entre la gente, los idiomas, los olores. Pero lo estaban siguiendo.

No pudo ignorarlos por mucho tiempo. Ellos se le acercaron rápidamente. Tenían tez morena, y uno de ellos tenía ojos alargados, como casi todso ahí. Eric se dio cuenta de que estaba ya en territorio peligroso. Demasiado tarde.

-Vikingo- dijo uno en una lengua que Eric no conoció. Era la que se oía mayoritariamente en el territorio, y que mucho después entendería que era el mongol. Notó con desprecio las risas malévolas de los otros, y comprendió que ellos, tan débiles, no podían amedrentarlo. Tenían un líder.

-Bueno,¿ y dónde está? – les dijo en su lengua nativa. Ellos tampoco lo entendieron, pero uno le habló en inglés.

-Señor… nuestro amado Dong-Pao-Li desea verlo… ha visto que es usted un vampiro fuerte, y todo de nuestra especie que habite en Samarcanda debe pagarle un tributo…

-No vengo a alimentar a bufones patéticos. Lárguense- les respondió. Ellos sacaron de inmediato los colmillos, y solo gritaron de horror, y de furia.

-Pronto vendrá por ti, blanco bastardo- lo maldijeron.

El no dijo nada, y en una semana, no vio a ningún otro vampiro cerca de donde se quedaba. Sin embargo, no estaba confiado. Y eso pasó: Acababa de alimentarse de una pobre mujer y sus pequeños muertos de hambre, y esquivó una cadena de plata. Pero entonces, sintió una mano rápida, semi-quemada, que lo acorraló, y comenzó a enterrarle sus uñas de plata en el cuello. Y luego, no sintió nada más.

Cuando despertó, se hallaba dentro de un fabuloso palacete. Habían bellas mujeres vampiro que se alimentaban de esclavas cubiertas en oro. Hombres fornidos penetrando a jovencitas, y vampiros mongoles, sucios y greñudos, alimentándose de otros. Vampiros orientales, hindúes, árabes, viendo a una bailarina danzar, que pronto era arrastrada para ser alimento de todos ellos. Y un trono, donde esa misma mano quemada, la ostentaba el desagradable líder, Dong Pao Li. Bigotes grasientos como su cabello, mirada lasciva. Dos mujeres que se alimentaban de su mano, y que el tumbó.

-Suficiente. Ya despertó- dijo levantándose. Se acercó a Eric rápidamente, y con amabilidad. Lo mró lascivamente, pero con desprecio a la vez.

-Por fin vino el adorable vikingo. Hijo de Godric, hasta donde dicen las leyendas- dijo en inglés chapuceado. Eric se enfureció. ¿Cómo era posible que Godric fuera conocido en ese lugar barbárico?

-Dime como lo conoces. – le respondió nervioso. No había sabido de Godric en años.

-Su madre es una leyenda. Es la que pretende controlar todo el maldito territorio que ves acá y allá. Dicen que ha muerto. Otros dicen que es extremadamente poderosa… y que con solo mirarte te arranca la cabeza. Lo que yo haré, claro- dijo el ayudándolo a levantarse, y examinándolo minuciosamente. – Si no pagas mi tributo.

Eric lo miró desagradado. Sabía para donde iban las cosas. Sin embargo, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y qué desea?

-A ti. Quiero que seas mio ahora mismo- le susurró, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Eric se retiró. No le atraía en lo absoluto. Podría pagar el tributo si el o la demandante lo atrajeran animalmente. Pero este no era el caso, las horribles quemaduras de Dong Pao Li lo desfiguraban. Y sus rasgos no lo hacían mas agraciado.

-Te daré otra cosa. Mi oro. Y me iré hoy mismo de la ciudad- le dijo.

-Eso o nada, vikingo. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó con voz imperiosa.

-Eric Northman.

-Como sea… eso, o sabes lo que pasará.- dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Eric iba a pedir un plazo, mientras pensaba en un plan. Así se lo manifestó a Dong Pao Li, que solo sonrió juguetón. Lo encantaría con sus placeres, y ese bello blanco, tan extraño en Samarcanda, su territorio, sería suyo.

Luego de que poseyó a una de las esclavas, la mató, y estuvo en la orgía, se retiró. El palacio no tenía ventanas. Siempre era de noche allí. Seguro estaba retirado de la ciudad, para no molestar a las autoridades. Estaba embebido, no sabía como quitarse a tan poderoso vampiro de encima. Aquel que lo obligaba a alimentarse de criaturas opiáceas.

Con la cabeza dando vueltas, no hizo caso a lo que le parecieron ruidos extraños. Cerró sus ojos. Pero luego de un rato, un chillido femenino lo despertó. Salió de su celda, molesto por el ruido, y de pronto vio a varios de los mongoles hechos una masa sanguinolenta. Mas gritos, gritos de batalla, y luego de muerte. Entonces, esquivó de repente un dardo, que dio en una de las mujeres de atrás, que se deshizo con un grito. Era de plata. Y lo había lanzado una menuda figura, totalmente vestida de rojo, con un complicado peinado, y con dos espadas. Se maravilló con lo que vio. Nunca había visto pelear así a alguien, con volteretas, patadas, puños, saltos rápidos, y movimientos perfectos de espada, que jamás se le hubieran ocurrido. Segaba la vida de vampiros como si fueran trigo. Podía ver la masa sanguinolenta expnadirse aquí y allá, mientras ella iba por las escaleras, y los zaguanes.

Pronto, vio como esta lo cercó, y clavó su dedo en su espalda. Sus pulmones se contrajeron. Sus músculos no respondieron. Y con furia, comprendió que había sido paralizado.

-¿Es esto tuyo?- preguntó la criatura a Dong Pao Li en chino, según lo entendió después.

-Déjalo donde está- dijo este mismo furibundo, pero la criatura, que resultó ser una joven mujer, de bonitos rasgos, boca bien formada y ojos grandes, pero de mirada fría , al mismo tiempo que vivaz, solo sonrió despectivamente.

-Le das asco, Dong Pao Li- le respondió en chino. – Este- dijo tocándolo – Preferiría meter su pito en un tubo de plata antes que tocarte un pelo.

-Maldita perra. Vas a pagarlo. ¿No te bastó con que casi te cortara esa pequeña cabeza insolente hace cuatrocientos años? Verdad, los bastardos no aprenden…- dijo burlón, con su espada en posición de ataque.

-He entrenado y vengo por venganza.- respondió ella, también apuntando la espada a Dong Pao Li. - Nadie me la impedirá. Y la ley así lo dicta. Ahora bien, Musharraf me ha enviado a destruirte. Samarcanda será suya. Dice que es hora de que un vampiro mas justo debe controlarla. No un cerdo con delirios de grandeza como tú.

-¡Al diablo con Musharraf! – escupió Dong Pao Li. – Se cree el mas sabio de las sanguijuelas musulmanas, pero es un cerdo hipócrita. Y se cree mucho porque es hijo de quien tu dices ser progenie, perra.

-Allá tu si no me crees. Ella misma nos entrenó.- dijo ella con un gesto infantil, despreocupado.

-Basura. ¡No lo toques!- chilló Dong Pao Li, que veía como Yue Lie seguía acariciando lso brazos de Eric, que la miraba divertido. Pronto cruzaron sus ojos.

Yue Lie le habló en todos los idiomas que conocía, hasta que acertó con el inglés.

-Oh. Habla como los britanos. – dijo ella. – Adorable, ya no olvidaré el idioma. Dime, ¿te gusta este sujeto?

-No.- respondió Eric sinceramente.

-¿Quieres que te coja?

-No.- dijo levantando sus cejas.

-¿Preferirías coger conmigo?- le preguntó insolentemente.

-Por supuesto- bufó burlón Eric. No sabía a donde quería llegar ella, pero le gustaba el juego. Contrastaba su vulgaridad infantil con su magistral perfil de guerrera.

-¿Ves?- dijo ella bajando la espada. – Me prefiere a mí. Así que no te preocupes, a excepción de unos tesoros, entregaré todo a Musharraf, pero el es mío- dijo en chino, señalando a Eric con la espada. Este estaba igual de asustado, pero prefería mil veces a la bella insolente que a ese cerdo de Dong Pao Li, a pesar de que ese idioma que escuchaba por primera vez en su vida, le sonara horrible.

-¡Puta! ¡Mátenlos a los dos!- gritó Dong Pao Li. El sintió de repente los dedos de ella en su espalda, y el peso de un hacha de plata.

-No hay escudo. Prepárate- dijo mirándolo con advertencia. Vio una horda de vampiros dispuestos a aniquilarlos, todos vestidos de igual modo, y uno de ellos lo hirió en el brazo, clavándole uno de los dardos. Le arrancó la cabeza. Blandió el hacha indiscriminadamente, matando sin piedad, pero no podía dejar de concentrarse en ella, y sus giros, acrobacias, y como los que quedaba de cualquiera de ellos se confundía con su roja túnica, que parecía un velo al viento. Ahora iba como en un torbellino y mataba a tres.

-¡Blanco!- le gritó en inglés. - ¡Sigue!- lo exhortó. El lo hizo, y cortó la cabeza a uno. Ella asintió. Pronto, se quedaron espalda a espalda, viendo que ya no había nadie a quien matar. El sintió que su brazo se quemaba, y cayó al suelo. Una astilla de plata: El dardo. Ella lo examinó.

-Quédate ahí- le ordenó. – Luego te curaré eso.

-Yo puedo solo- le dijo levantando las cejas.

-Apuéstalo. – dijo, y levantó la espada, apuntando a Dong Pao Li.

-Ahora iré por mi venganza. Mataste a Fai Fai Wen y debes morir. Solo así su sangre será vengada.- le dijo en mandarín, trémula. Dong Pao Li se rió, despectivo.

-¿Sabes en cuánto he incrementado mi poder? Ahora soy el mas poderoso de esta región. Tengo seiscientos años mas que tu. Y he entrenado…

-Bebiendo y engordando como un cerdo. Seguro- se burló ella en chino.

El aventó su espada contra ella, que la esquivó yendo al piso (Eric se sorprendió al ver que no despegaba sus pies del piso, y sin embargo se acostaba), y blandiendo su espada rápidamente, en un movimiento que Dong Pao Li esquivó. Ella esquivó varias estocadas, y el vikingo vio como volaban, siendo testigo de como los dos iban al piso lanzados por el otro, y reanudaban la pelea. Ella comenzó a hacer un torbellino, entre los gritos de pelea de los dos, con sus piernas, y lo tomó del cuello, aplastándolo. El la hirió, y el olió la carne chamuscada, comprobando así que las espadas eran de plata. Debían de estar locos, pero sabía que no era tan ilógico: Ese era el único modo de acabar con un vampiro.

Ella se retiró, y lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?- dijo mirando su herida.

-Ven y pruébalo, puta- respondió Dong Pao Li. Siguieron peleando, y entonces, ella lo pateó, y puso una cara de su espada en la parte que no estaba chamuscada.

-¡Esta es tu marca final, cerdo!- le gritó, y el la empujó de un manotazo, que hizo romper toda una pared. El gritó, y tomó a Eric de rehén, que solo volteó los ojos. Ahora le repugnaba aún mas Dong Pao Li. Aparte de horroroso, era cobarde, y sucio.

-Ven por tu premio, perra. Igual, no será tuyo. Vamos… ¿dónde estás?- comenzó a provocarla. Eric sintió el pésimo olor de su sangre, y quiso no vomitarse, ya mareado de furia y por la herida del dardo de plata incrustado. –Vamos…¿quieres que este también grite al igual que tu amante hada? ¿Que grite de dolor, al ver como sus coyunturas quedan expuestas al aire libre, como hice con tu amado? Vamos, palomita…

Siguió provocándola, pero ella no aparecía. Eric sintió entonces como la plata se iba enterrando en su espalda. El dolor de mil puñales combinados con fuego. Maldijo a la bella luchadora, quisá ya estaba muerta.

Entonces, sintió el montón de masa sanguinolenta caliente cayendo sobre el. Se volteó horrorizado, asqueado y envuelto en sangre. La vieja espada china estaba en el piso, y ella, también untada hasta el tuétano, tenía una expresión helada. Era su paz, así lo indicaba su respiración controalda, pero entre cortada. La espada estaba donde justo terminaba la línea del cuello de Dong Pao Li. Y en su otra mano, había una uña de plata, justo antes de la parte de arriba de su espalda. Se había vengado.

El no le dijo nada, pero perdió la conciencia. Cuando despertó, la vio sentada, con su vestido chino, mirando la espada que antes había sido del dueño de Samarcanda. La examinaba con cierta tristeza. El ya no sentía dolor.

-Gracias.- le dijo, para indicar que estaba ahí. Ella se levantó, y dejó la espada clavada en el piso.

-Lo que te hizo Dong Pao Li no te permite cazar por ahora. – le dijo en inglés. – Traerán a alguien para ti.

-Dime tu nombre- dijo el observándola.

-Yue Lie. – dijo ella, que se cortó la muñeca, y le ofreció su sangre. El bebió ávidamente, y solo se fijo en su rostro de muñeca, tan glacial. Apenas el se recuperó, solo posó su mano en su rostro.

-Eres la criatura mas dura que he conocido. Y tienes una belleza demoniaca…

Ella siguió mirándolo con la misma expresión, y lo besó.

Es difícil seguirme. Ahora descansa…

Luego de unas noches, pudo mantenerse en pie. La veía entrenar con los mismos vampiros que le habían traído a uno de los miserables con los que se había alimentado. Era rápida, invencible.

-Largo- les dijo a todos. Apuntó la espada hacia el, que también la tenía de igual manera.

-No debes temer a la plata. Ataca.

El lo hizo de manera rápida, y ella, con dos estacadas, le hizo soltarla.

-Levántala.- le ordenó. El lo hizo, y siguió atacando, pero ella le hirió en el pecho. Lo intentó muchas veces mas, hasta que ella tiró la espada.

-Si piensas ir hacia Xong-Guo, estás loco. No sobrevivirás. Morirás bajo el filo de una espada de plata antes que puedas pisar el maldito Palacio Imperial.

-Dime que puedo hacer- le dijo levantando una ceja, en el piso.

-Ya veremos- dijo, y se retiró. Así pasaron tres meses. Una noche, la empleada humana se presentó en su habitación. Yue Lie entró, vestida como una buena hija de casa china.

-Hablaremos de negocios. Siéntate.- le dijo.

-¿Y bien?

-No duraré en Samarcanda. No es donde pertenezco, y pronto tendré que entregar la casa. Me devolveré a la mía, en la Ciudad Imperial.- dijo, y entonces le trajeron una jaula con ruiseñores. El vio con una leve sonrisa, la belleza de su gesto: Susurrar e hipnotizar a los pajarillos, y así matarlos sin dolor, y servir su sangre caliente en fina vajilla china. Le pasó el plato, y el bebió.

-Te acompañaré hasta mi país. Irás conmigo. Ahora tienes libertad de irte, y podrás devolverte. Pero te he tomado aprecio- le dijo bajando la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa. El también sonrió.

-Hay un precio, ¿verdad?

-Pagarás el mismo precio que te exigió Dong Pao Li. – dijo, y dejó encima su taza de té.

-¿Es todo?- le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me enseñarás todo lo que recuerdas de tu vida. Serás mi esclavo.

El la miró fríamente, y se acercó hacia ella, y tomó su rostro. Le encantaba su delicadeza, y a su vez su incontrolable furia e impiedad en la batalla. Tiró la vajilla, y la acorraló contra la pared. Ella lo seguía mirando trémula, y lo besó. El rasgó su vestido y la poseyó con furia, ahí mismo. Ella solo clavó sus uñas en el, y apretó los dientes.

-Acepto…el trato- le susurró al oído, ya en el lecho. Ella le sonrió, y le dio un beso. Así comenzó su relación, y solo 10 años después se dejarían por mutuo acuerdo.

Ella le enseñó a combatir, y el se maravilló de esa tierra legendaria a la que ninguno de su pueblo se acercó nunca. Los grandes picos, los inmensos ríos y templos. Peleaban en las cimas de las montañas, como los antiguos dioses de Asgard, y ella era una maestra inflexible. Pero el aprendió a combatir sin piedad gracias a ella. La vio destruir con sus propios ojos a vampiros mas antiguos que ella, con solo clavar su dedo y hacer explotar su corazón. Pero el sabía que ella jamás le compartiría todos sus secretos.

Y ya en el presente, el pensó que los dos seguían siendo los mismos. Pero el comenzaba a tenerle un odio sordo, porque ella había sucumbido y de manera fatal ante uno de los vampiros que mas odiaba en el mundo.

"El también lee la mente" pensó Sookie, al recordar cuando Yue Lie le había expuesto sus pensamientos. El le hizo comentarios familiares, y ella no entendió como no se volvió loca con todos los pensamientos al tiempo. Los de Bill, preocupado por la inminente invasión de chinos locos a su casa, los de Eric, pensando en cómo había matado a Terry van der Rihn (el le cortó la cabeza), los de Jessica, que no podía creer que esa jovencita estuviera tan loca. Solo la guardia callaba: Yue Lie los había entrenado bien.

"No me digas que así es que controlas tus dones, hada camarera" le dijo el de manera bastante ruda. Ella pasó saliva, y lo miró a los ojos. El seguía con su helada expresión, y su mirada de superioridad.

"Vete a la mierda, aristócrata amanerado e imbécil, o lo que seas. No me llames de ese modo. ¿Cómo sabes que los estoy escuchando a todos al tiempo?"

Claude siguió inexpresivo.

"Eric piensa en la pequeña cabeza de Terry van der Rihn. Bill piensa en ti. La deseable pelirroja se pregunta cómo mi esposa puede aplastar cabezas con dos dedos, y la guardia está callada. Menos Pay Wang, que acaba de pensar que tu vestido es barato"

Ella miró a Pay Wang, la rubia sobre maquillada, con un traje finísimo, que parecía del estilo de los años 80.

"Me lo dice ella"

Claude pasó saliva, lo que indicaba que iba a reírse. Pero ocultó su risa.

"Bien. Debes aprender a controlar lo que entra y sale de tu mente o enloquecerás. ¿Para qué usas los rayos que salen de tu mano?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – le preguntó Sookie. – "Ni siquiera lo he pensado".

"Te lo contaré en otra ocasión"

Ella pensó que tal vez el también tenía sus poderes. ¿Y si quizás también era un hada? Imposible. Los vampiros no podían ser hadas. Pero había pasado de todo. Durmiendo tres habitaciones al lado de Yue Lie no se sentía segura. Se sentía incómoda por la conversación. Y pensaba en Tara y Laffayete. Y maldijo que seguramente no podría ir a Merlotte´s en la mañana. Y también pensaba en Bill y Eric. Ellos dos la amaban. Y ahora los unía otra vez, porque querían su sangre. ¿Cuándo no querían su sangre? Pero ellos habían visto algo más.

También pensaba en la historia de Yue Lie. Ella había matado a quien la había amado por traición. Todo por miedo a perder su territorio. Prefería ser una camarera y no preocuparse por nada: Por lo menos se sabía amada por como era.

Barrio Chino- San Francisco, 1957

-Ni hao, señor Northman. Espero haya tenido una bella estancia en San Francisco- dijo la mujer china en la tienda de recuerdos de la entrada de uno de los edificios. Eric no se conmovió al ver a la mujer que había saludado hacía 20 años, ya mas madura. Tenía un qipao discreto, pero lo miraba como si lo leyera la mente. Le pasó un papel.

-Gusto en verlo, señor Northman- le dijo con su acento chino. El se dirigió a cinco manzanas, al restaurante de Shi Wu, "El dragón azul". Entró al lugar, y encontró a varios hombres chinos, de traje, que lo miraban mal. Pero uno de barba, susurró, y todos hicieron reverencias de inmediato. El hombre de barba lo reconoció, y Eric a este: Era el segundo de Yue Lie, Chow Kai –Hui.

-Mamá Li Bao pregunta si no le incomodó su viaje.

-Dile que esa es una pregunta estúpida.- respondió Eric con arrogancia.

Chow sonrió levemente, acariciadno su barba.

Ella dijo que usted diría eso. Solo quería saber si seguía siendo el mismo. Por cierto, le manda sus saludes a Pam, si me entiende- dijo levantando las cejas. Eric entendió. En su última visita a San Francisco, Yue Lie había querido conocer a la nueva hija de su antiguo amigo. Y no tardó en llevarla al lecho, y beber su sangre. El, claro, pudo participar, y de qué modo.

Chow lo condujo hacia un laberinto de pasillos. Golpeó tres veces, y dio una clave en chino. Dos empleadas abrieron. La salita parecía una pequeña corte decadente de la Ciudad Prohibida. Una mujer madura en qipao, pintaba las uñas de la mano de Yue Lie, que estaba tumbada sobre un diván pastel, con un peinado muy elaborado y un qipao menta que resaltaba sus formas. Otra, simplemente, le presentaba otros qipaos, y ella los escogía. Todo un espacio agotado en su lenta, y ceremoniosa decadencia. Había alguien que tocaba el laud chino, en la esquina. Un joven de rostro hermoso, pero corrupto.

-Es todo. Lárguense- ordenó Yue Lie, y todos se levantaron ceremoniosamente, y se retiraron por puertas ocultas en la habitación. Miró hostil a Eric, para luego sonreírle.

-¿Te gustan mis preguntas estúpidas?

-Admito que me entusiasma mas lo que acabo de ver. Te encanta quedarte en el pasado, ¿no es verdad?- la cuestionó. Ella miró sus uñas pastel, y suspiró, tumbada en el diván.

-Mucho.

-¿Y tu holandés llorón?- preguntó Eric sentándose a su lado, y colocando una mano en su pierna. Era Kees, a quien siempre había despreciado por su debilidad. Pero Yue Lie adoraba sufrir por el.

-En Nueva York, con una nueva concubina.- dijo mirándolo significativamente. El la miró burlón.

-Te mueres de odio… y celos…-dijo besando su pierna. Ella levantó levemente sus comisuras.

-Quiero divertirme, Eric. Hace mucho rato estoy trabajando.

-Se nota. – dijo el, acercándose a sus caderas. Ella lo atrajo, y lo tomó violentamente del cabello. El simplemente, sacó sus colmillos y abrió su boca.

Poco después, el se encontraba encima de ella, embistiéndola, mientras ella lo miraba con la misma expresión, y mordía su cuello. La sangre manchó su inmaculado qipao verde menta. Ella lo abofeteó, y el tomó su mano y bebió de ella, mientras ella terminaba de gemir. Se quedaron abrazados, mirando el techo de la estancia.

-Acompáñame a Nueva York. Te pagaré lo que tengas que ganar en tu negocio, en esos días- le dijo.

-¿Porqué no me pagabas por matarla, y ya?- le preguntó Eric, adivinando sus intenciones. Ir a Nueva York a matar a Kees y a su amante, si no que la amante primero.

-Quiero verle la cara. Y no quiero estar sola para cuando lo haga –le dijo, mirándose en el espejo. El miró hacia abajo.

-No es por dinero. Pero te debo una, ¿no?

-Yo te la debo. Espantaste muy bien a Lorena. Yo habría bañado en sangre a todo ese burdel-le recordó, en el episodio que siguió a la creación de Pam, hacía décadas. Ella estaba recién llegada a San Francisco, y aún no controlaba la ciudad.

-Yo te debo una, o muchas. Siempre que he querido, desde que te conozco, has matado a los que yo te he dicho. Y siempre me has enseñado. Además, odio admitirlo, pero me agradas.- le dijo con su típico gesto arrogante.

Ella sonrió, levemente. No supo desabrocharse el qipao, y el le ayudó. Puso sus manos en su cintura, y le desabrochó el bra. Ella, desnuda, se puso el blanco con negro que había escogido.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

El sonrió, y sacó sus colmillos.

-Mejor… quítate eso, y luego te respondo.

Ella sonrió lascivamente, y dejó que el se acercara en una milésima de segundo a su cuello, y la succionó. Ella solo dio un resoplido de sorpresa, para luego sonreir levemente.

En el vuelo a Nueva York, no se dijeron nada. Nunca lo habían hecho tan a menudo. Solo podían hacerlo a través de espadas, a través de la sangre y el sexo. El mataba por ella, ella por el, los dos juntos luchaban. Eso era todo. A el le gustaba su fragilidad maligna, a ella su maldita fe ciega en si mismo.

Pero sabía que la gente cambiaba, y Kees van der Rihn le había hecho cometer locuras. Ella seguiría vagando y peleando, y vistiendo como un hombre chino a no ser por el. La veía débil, vulnerable. A el eso nunca le había pasado, pero no podía despreciarla. Ella resolvía, como el, sus asuntos a golpes, y su dolor no la dominaba. Ella iba a cortar una cabeza. Y eso a el lo henchía de admirada diversión. Una pelea de matronas, que iba a terminar con la pobre Terry van der Rihn en un cesto. O sus pedazos. Solo miraba la espada que haría eso, y a la vampiro que como un gato, dormía agazapada en su pecho.

Decidió jugar. Movió una mano, y se imaginó por un momento que tomaba la espada china, la vieja reliquia de plata, y la partía en mil pedazos, llenándolo de sangre. Sería divertido. Rápidamente se movió, y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la uña de Yue Lie clavada en el cuello. El se echó a reír, y ella lo empujó.

-Imbécil- le dijo irritada. – Ahora ya no podré dormir.

-Yue Lie, es mejor que admitas que iremos a cometer un crimen pasional por el que me pagarás muy bien por mi tiempo. Así me simpatizarías mas.

-No- dijo ella guardando la espada. –El problema entre nosotros fue que tu nunca quisiste admitir que no podrías despreciarme. Y que yo no podría dominarte. Por eso nos separamos- le dijo revisando su espada. El asintió, apretando los labios.

-Qué filosófica te has puesto. Pero es la maldita verdad.- admitió con cierta tristeza. Porque era como el, pero mas envenenada, desquiciada y peligrosa.

Para cuando llegaron a Nueva York, entraron al Chrysler. El conducía el precioso Cadillac amarillo que a ella ya le tenían dispuesto en el Barrio Chino, donde Ling Wa, aliada suya, tenía absoluto dominio, incluyendo a Brooklyn y el Bronx. Eric miró todo con desprecio, sobre todo porque había visto a la pequeña criatura vivir en miserables lugares a través de los siglos, sin importarle en absoluto. Sobre todo cuando perseguía a enemigos que mataba 25 años después. Pero esta vez era diferente. Yue Lie fluía con naturalidad entre ese frágil ambiente de lujo, entre esos perfumados cuellos frescos que sonreían con bolsas de compras y peinados elaborados. Ella misma apretó el botón, y el evitaba decirle algo. Solo oía con sorna la musiquilla brasilera del ascensor, y a la ascensorista, que lo veía complacida. Yue Lie ni siquiera la determinó, incluso cuando ella se despidió coquetamente de Eric.

-Lo pensaste por un breve momento, lo sé- le dijo a Eric, que respondió nada. Apenas entraron a las lujosas oficinas, pintadas de color pastel, y de sillas de diseño, una vampiro rubia los invitó a pasar. Esta estaba vestida con un minivestido azul celeste, de corte sencillo.

-Madame Livia y Monsieur Claude los harán pasar en seguida.

Salieron varios hombres vestidos de traje, y Livia Scarron, reina de Nueva York, salió en un traje largo, color gris, con un peinado voluminoso, y una pipa larga. Miró arriba abajo a Eric y a Yue Lie, y sonrió.

-Jah. Sabía que lo traerías. El punto es porqué. Bueno, como saben, aquí hay reglas. Discreción, sobre todo. La policía es tan difícil, sobre todo porque hay basuras de otras especies en la fuerza. ¿Saben donde vive?- preguntó por la que iban a matar.

-Si. Ya tenemos todos sus datos- dijo Yue Lie sin inmutarse.

-Cuando terminen… pasen por Soho, así podrían divertirse conmigo, y porqué no, cazar en Harlem. Es una delicia coger y matar con negros… y a negros.- dijo con mirada depravada, sobre todo a Eric. Madura y pelirroja, le dio un beso en la boca, y se fue con su escolta.

-Me pregunto como alguien tan estúpido puede gobernar Nueva York – preguntó Yue Lie a Eric.

-Bueno, ella mató a su marido para gobernar con la mano derecha de su suegro. Debe aplicar los mismos métodos.- dijo el mirando con desespero la hogareña decoración.

-Pero se dejó pillar. Qué gran idiota- insistió Yue Lie. Porque ella no era nada más ni nada menos que una de los vampiros mas antiguos del mundo. Era la infame Livila, de la familia Julio Claudiana, la primera e infame dinastía de emperadores romanos. Nuera de Tiberio, había envenenado a su marido para gobernar con Sejano, su mano derecha, y tomar el poder. Fueron descubiertos, y a ella la condenaron a morir de hambre. Pero su antiguo esclavo parto la había convertido en vampiro, apenas la sacaron de su habitación. Y así se apartó de la familia, y a través de los siglos tuvo la oportunidad de hacer fortuna en el nuevo continente. Pero sus costumbres no habían cambiado.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Por eso tiene a su estúpido lamezuelas, que gobierna por ella.- sentenció Eric. Hasta que oyeron unos pasos.

-De hecho, se le llama "asistente" en estos días. Modernízate, vikingo estúpido.- respondió una voz presuntuosa. Yue Lie sonrió al reconocerla, pero Eric se irritó levemente. Era Claude Schalent, con el cabello corto, y lampiño. Tenía un traje gris.

-Ahora el borgoñón apestoso hace trabajos de oficina. Sabía que siempre trabajarías de rata, pero no creí que a un nivel tan detestable- se burló Eric. Claude lo miró con desprecio. Sonrió torvamente.

-Bueno, es mejor eso a ser dueño de un bar insignificante. No tienes nada.

-Soy libre. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-No por mucho tiempo, ¿o si, Eric? – preguntó Claude mirando a Yue Lie, que era indiferente a la discusión.

-Como sea. Ella me paga, pero quiere hacerlo legal. Pedirte permiso a ti y todas esas tonterías que inventan para hacer algo tan sencillo como matar a alguien.- respondió el vikingo.

-Si- dijo el besando la mano de Yue Lie, que sonrió levemente. – Ya habíamos hablado. Hagan lo que quieran, menos incendios y testigos. No quiero persecuciones. En fin. Si eso es todo, se acabó nuestra conversación.

-Adios, Claude- le dijo ella mirándolo sugestivamente. El la besó en la boca, bebiendo su sangre.

-Nos veremos, Yue Lie- le dijo.

Eric solo seguía mirándola burlón. Ella condujo hasta arriba de la Quinta Avenida.

Siempre me despreciaste apenas supiste que hice con el lo que te hice a ti.

Te gusta porque le encanta estar bajo tu control, Yue Lie. Por eso le encanta trabajar para Livia. Cualquiera que le ofrezca un poco de poder será siempre una presa apetitosa para el. Por eso me repugna- confesó Eric.

El me ha hecho daño, Eric. Se lo permito. Pero tienes toda la razón. Aquí es. Bajemos. – le ordenó.

El lo hizo, y la miró desdeñoso, y sorprendido.

Nunca pudiste ordenarme nada. Por eso me odias un poco.- afirmó. Ella sonrió levemente, y lo subió hasta el piso 90. Entraron al apartamento, con los muebles grises y un gran cuadro de Pollock. Extrañamente silencioso, hasta que vieron la chimenea encendida, y a una mujer rubia, de mediana edad, recostada sobre el diván. Tenía su cigarrillo encendido, su peinado alto y su vestido negro. Maquillaje corrido y collar de perlas.

Antes de que ella abriera la boca, Yue Lie susurró unas palabras en chino. Las llamas se movieron, y la mujer sonrió levemente.

-Es decir que así es que puedes hacer tu trabajo. Con un viejo hechizo chino ya no puedo expulsarte de mi hogar. Qué astuta- le dijo, y se levantó examinándola a ella y a Eric. – Y así es que te ganas la vida. Es triste.

-Tu te la ganas sobre las cenizas de tu bisabuela. Es tan bello ver como toda la fortuna Van der Rihn debió quedarse donde debió quedarse…- susurró ella, con otra sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió, y miró a Eric. Sonrió.

-¿Para qué lo trajiste? ¿ No será más sencillo decirle a Kees que tu misma vas a acabar conmigo?

-No. Hoy solo quiero ver. No voy a ensuciar mi traje.- dijo sentándose.

-Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Porqué acabaste a mi abuela de esa forma tan ruín?- suspiró ella, que no dejaba de mirar a Eric, inexpresivo. Para el, Yue Lie se molestaba por una criatura insignificante.

-¿De veras te lo preguntas? – dijo, y Eric sintió como una ráfaga de viento lo paralizaba, y lo estrellaba contra la chimenea. Pero Yue Lie lo retiró, y vio como Terry lanzaba una de las espadas de plata contra ella, que la tiró por la ventana.

-No quedará nadie de tu maldita familia, perra. – le dijo, mientras Eric sacaba sus colmillos.

-No entiendo cual es el motivo que tienes para acabar con nosotros. Kees no te ama. Kees te teme. Te odia. ¡Te odia! – le gritó. Ella no se inmutó, pero Eric vio dolor en su mirada.

-Eric.

Terry Van der Rihn solo sintió el sesgante dolor de la oscuridad nublando su vista. Yue Lie seguía impávida. Retiró el cuerpo, con su zapato color crema, y se fue directo a su alcoba. Miró sus joyas. Todo lo echó a la chimenea. Sus vestidos. Sus fotos. El cabello negro y ojos azules de Andrew Van der Rihn. La familia sobrevivía. Habían más.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Eric, mirando la cabeza de la rubia a unos metros de su cuerpo.

-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, puedes irte. Tu paga está lista. O si prefieres quedarte para lo que ha de venir…

-Quiero verlo sufrir. Tanto como tú- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Ella me dijo la verdad, ¿cierto?- le dijo mirando al piso, de repente. El tomó su mano, y se sentó en el sofá, mirando la cabeza, y la mirada desconcertada de la rubia.

-Absolutamente. Por eso será divertido verlo.

Luego de dos horas, vieron una silueta negra aparecer por la ventana. Una que medía muy bien sus pasos, ahora vacilantes a medida que se acercaba hacia la sala. Cayó de rodillas, y las gotas de sangre mancharon el tapete.

-Terry…

Yue Lie se acercó suavemente ante el individuo de cuclillas, que resultaba ser Kees, su creación. Eric lo miraba sin compasión. Le parecía demasiado débil para Yue Lie. Y sabía que en el futuro le traería problemas. Peores que matar a su amante humana de Nueva York.

-No quiero… verte. Libérame o me suicidaré- le dijo, sin querer mirarla. Te lo juro. Te lo juro…- dijo con los dientes apretados. Ella ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo.

-Fueron negocios, Kees.

-¡Escúchame!- le gritó, y ella seguía impasible. Lo miró desde arriba como una Turandot terrible. El miró con odio a Eric, que lo miró con compasión.

-Así que ya tienes a mi reemplazo.

-Por favor.- se burló el vikingo, pero Yue Lie seguía sin decir nada.

-El lo hubiera hecho hace años. Pero no es por eso que maté a Terry. Si tengo que castigar a mi progenie, la castigaré.

-¡No te aguanto mas! ¡Estoy harto de ser tu consorte, emperatriz china loca, cruel, rencorosa! ¡Solo soy tu muñeco! – le gritó, y se echó a llorar sobre la cabeza de Terry. Rompió todo.

Ella seguía impasible, hasta que el la estrujó en hombros. Eric no intervino.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡La sigo amando! ¡Me siento una basura, una basura al haberla destruido! Ella me hubiera redimido…- dijo llorando sobre ella, que seguía igual. Le dio dos bofetadas, y Eric apretó los puños, pero ella se dejó hacer. Hasta que ella le dio un golpe que lo estrelló contra la otra pared. Puso las manos en sus caderas, alterada, pero impasible.

-Podría mandar a Chow a matarte. Incluso podría hacerlo yo. Pero eso no sería suficiente- le dijo.

- Pero te dejaré ir, así hayas roto mi corazón una y otra vez. Podías amar a otras, ¡incluso hacerlas tus hijas! Pero a la descendiente de quien definitivamente amabas, no. Me pregunto si alguna vez sentiste afecto por mí.

-Si – dijo el sobándose las mejillas. – Hace años lo sentía. Pero luego amaste mas el poder.

-Siempre amé mas el poder, Kees. Vengo de una Familia Real. –dijo ella.

-Esa es una excusa barata. Una reliquia de museo, algo que ya no existe. Siempre tan apegada a tus viejas tradiciones, a tu poder, a tu rencor. No podría amarte así. Tus actos me aprisionaron. Y yo… yo solo quería la paz.

-No me interesa esa respuesta. Quiero otra.¿Me amas?- le preguntó.

-No lo sé. Siempre lo dudé, ¿recuerdas? Pero tu eras tan bella. Tan fuerte. Tan oscura- sollozó. Eric solo quería saber si podía matar a tan patética criatura.

-Si quieres irte, eres libre de hacerlo. Yo como tu creadora, te libero - dijo ella sin mirarlo. – Pero si llegas a atentar contra mi vida o contra mi poder, morirás. Eso es todo lo que tengo para ti.

-¡Mírate, Yue Lie! ¡siempre así, matando, asesinando por motivos! ¿no te cansas? ¿No querías vivir como una inmortal libre, gozando de la vida, de los siglos conmigo? ¡Eso fue lo que me prometiste! –protestó. – Y no lo cumpliste. Ni a ti misma.

-Cuando me viste matar a todos esos malditos caza-vampiros, sabías quien era yo. No he matado en vano, Kees. Soy peligrosa a donde quiera que vaya. Hubieramos podido quedarnos en Europa, tal y como querías- dijo con burlona voz. – Pero hubieras sido el primero en morir.

-Hubiera preferido eso, mil veces, a todo lo que ha pasado. Verena… Verena no mereció su muerte, ni tampoco Terry. – dijo, mirando con horror lo que habían hecho con ella.

Ella se acercó, y acarició su rostro, pero el se volteó.

-Eres tan débil. Y yo también. Jamás me perdonaré por haberte dejado ir, pero tu me desprecias. Ahora, ahora vete. Antes de que quizás… Eric quiera acabar contigo.

El miró al vikingo lastimeramente, y tomó la cabeza de Terry. La besó, y la echó al fuego, llorando.

-Te maldigo.

Apenas se fue, ella miró el cuerpo, y se recostó sobre el sofá, con un rictus de dolor.

-Acompáñame a casa. Te daré mas dinero si quieres. – le dijo a Eric, que se sentó a su lado. Ella se recostó sobre el, angustiada, mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Debiste dejarme matarlo.

-Si. Pero sabes que me clavaría a mi misma una estaca, o te pediría morir.

El asintió. La conocía bastante bien en su locura autodestructiva. Y sabía que esa solo era una pequeña parte de su sufrimiento. La admiraba por su locura. Por su delirio.

En la noche siguiente, Yue Lie revisaba las inmediaciones de la casa.

-Es patético. Tenemos que huir. Te destruirán todo. Vamos al pueblo.

-¿A qué iríamos al pueblo? – preguntó Bill desconcertado. Le parecía que eso era exponerse aún más.

-Sookie tiene que dar una coartada.- dijo ella, sin querer explicar a novatos sobre las implicaciones de seguridad que podría tener un hada en la casa de un Rey de territorio.

-¿Coartada?

-Tienes que irte a una ciudad mas grande. Nueva York, por ejemplo.

-¡Pero no puedo irme a Nueva York así como así! ¡Tengo un trabajo, no puedo estar huyendo cada vez que alguien "me quiere"!- protestó Sookie. Pero nadie se opuso ante la idea de Yue Lie.

-Dejame arreglarlo. Sabes mejor que yo que las cosas que les han pasado a los que conoces tu misma las has atraído. En su gran parte. – le recalcó la china levantando las cejas.

-Parece que soy la peste en un pueblo donde todos son médiums o algo, ¿no crees que algunos problemas no tienen que ver conmigo? – replicó Sookie.

-No quiero interrumpir, pero creo que se acercan- dijo Bill mirando a los alrededores.

-No se acercan. Ya están aquí.- dijo Yue Lie, y oyó como a uno de los soldados de Bill lo atravesó una saeta.

-Lin, Pay Wang, Cheng Yeoh , vayan al otro lado (chino), dispérsense, hacia allá!- gritó Yue Lie.

Bill por poco recibe una saeta. Corrió, junto a Sookie, pero Yue Lie los tiró hacia abajo.

-¿Eric? ¿Dónde está Eric?- preguntó Sookie, lo que hirió un poco a Bill en su amor propio.

-Ahí- dijo el, y vio a Jessica abajo, y a Claude disparando con metralla. Se dejaron de oír los zumbidos de las saetas.

-¿Tienes un auto?- preguntó Yue Lie a Bill, que se arrastraba cubriendo a Sookie, mientras oía mas ruidos de metralla. El asintió. Fueron rápidamente a la cochera, y vieron a todos los demás guardias muertos. Sookie gritó, y tiró una luz. Vio entonces a Pay Wang destruir a dos vampiros, a dos masas sanguinolentas. Y entonces, los lobos.

-¿Porqué nos mandan basura, jefe?- preguntó Cheng Yeoh a Yue Lie, que sacó el auto, conducido por Eric. Yue Lie tomó todas las flechas de madera, y las partió con la espada. Decapitó de un tajo a dos lobos.

-Viene más. ¡AL auto! Yo me llevo este, de escolta. Cheng Yeoh, ve con el Rey de Louisiana- ordenó, y el chico se subió de inmediato, sacando un arma. Yue Lie se fue en el otro auto, en el techo, con una metralleta, mientras Ling y Pay Wang conducían, escoltando a Sookie, que creía estar en una de esas películas de John Woo de repente, sin motivo alguno para hacerlo. Jessica se sentía igual. Claude llamó a Yue Lie, y le dijo que era mejor que ellas fueran a su casa.

-Ve por algunas cosas. Tienes que irte.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo dejar Bon Temps! –protestó Sookie, pero ninguno de ellos quiso deicrle nada más.

Alistó su maleta, mientras veía por la ventana como Pay Wang, y los demás servidores de Yue Lie escoltaban la casa. Ella solo hablaba con Bill, Claude y Eric, cruzada de brazos. Entonces, a lo lejos, divisaron el auto de policía de Jason. Jason Stackhouse.

-¿Qué mierda hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¿Y quienes son ellos?- les preguntó a Eric y a Bill. Saludó a Jessica.

-Como estás.

-Bien.- dijo ella volteando los ojos.

Se bajó del auto, y sonrió al sentir la tensión de los dos extraños. Le gustaba la mujercita china. El otro le parecía uno de esos mariposones de las grandes ciudades.

-Señorita- dijo quitándose el sombrero. -¿Puedo saber qué hace usted por…?

-Tu hermana se irá con nosotros, niño. Debo protegerla.

-¿Quién putas eres? ¿O Ren Ishii, o algo parecido?- preguntó Jason incómodo. - ¿Qué acaso la mafia china tiene algo que ver con mi hermana?- le preguntó a Bill, que suspiró.

-Ella es la sheriff de San Francisco. Alguien la traicionó y esa persona quiere a tu hermana para entregarla a la Autoridad. Que porqué es necesaria, lo averiguaremos, pero ella parece ser un señuelo. Pensamos ir a Nueva York y allí aclarar todo. Y de paso, esconder a Sookie.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Y eso cuanto durará?

-Lo que tenga que durar- insistió Eric. –Hasta que Yue Lie no resuelva esto, junto con nosotros, Sookie puede ser tomada por cualquier facción.

-Mierda.

Sookie bajó con la maleta, y miró a Jason, preocupada. No quería dar mas motivos de pesar, otra vez, ni motivos de preocupación. Pero al ver a la escolta de Yue Lie, suspiró.

-Estaré bien, Jason.

-No lo sé. ¡A Nueva York! ¿Así?- preguntó desconcertado. Ella lo abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Volveré. Eric y Bill me cuidarán. Y yo también. Te lo prometo. Estaremos pronto en casa.

-Voy a estar pendiente de ti. Iré a visitarte- dijo el también conmovido.

-Lo que sea. Vamos a Fangtasía. Hay que dar algunas instrucciones ahí- ordenó Yue Lie. Jason miró desconcertado a la china, que ni siquiera lo determinó. Pero el mismo se apoyó en el vidrio de su auto.

-Supongo que sabe que sobra cualquier tipo de advertencia.- le dijo, y ella le sonrió, levemente.

-Estará bien, Stackhouse. Usted encárguese de decir que tenía un asunto importante. Enviaré a mi gente para arreglarlo. Cuídese.

Sookie miró a Jason alejarse de ella. Tuvo que entrar a Fangtasía, y ver a Pam besar a la china, que le sonrió y tocó su cabello.

-Encárgate de todo. Como siempre. Tenemos un problema grande.- le dijo Eric a su hija, que sonrió levemente, pero borró la sonrisa, al ver a Jessica, cruzada de brazos.

-Solo esta pendiente de ella- le ordenó Yue Lie. – A ella no la quieren. Ya no, cuando tenemos a la presa mayor- señaló a Sookie, que la miró fulminante. Odiaba ser catalogada como "presa". Pam suspiró, y miró fastidiada a la pelirroja, que le respondió de la misma manera.

-Está bien. Lo haré por tí– le dijo con su fría expresión a la china, que inclinó la cabeza. Pam la miró maliciosa, y esta a ella. Esa que Sookie solía detestar, y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había dejado atrás, para irse unos días en Nueva York y solo ser peón de una guerra peor. Así lo pensaba Eric, que no pudo dejar de interrogar a Yue Lie, ya en Nueva York, en un piso 24 en un apartamento de Greenwich Village, con miles de retorcidos dispositivos de seguridad.

-¿Sabe Livia que estamos aquí?

-Por favor, eso no es una pregunta digna de ti, Eric- respondió Yue Lie, y Claude solo se rió.

-Quiero hablar a solas con ella, lamezuelas- le dijo al francés, que miró sus uñas.

-Está bien. Tendré que informarle a Bill que Livia ya sabe que nos encontramos aquí. Que no se extrañe que tenga que cuidarse de mas matones, pero será difícil encontrarnos. Hay tantos olores como hadas en Nueva York. Solo que se confunden.- dijo, y se fue a la planta de arriba. Sookie bajó, y miró la ciudad, anonadada.

-Dios. No pensé encontrarme aquí en cuestión de horas. Solo quiero preguntar algo. La chica que te traicionó pudo haber secuestrado a otra hada cualquiera. ¿Porqué yo?- le preguntó a Yue Lie.

-Por Russell. El te puso en el mapa luego de lo último que te hizo. Por Bill. El siendo Rey y accediendo a ti, y en medio de todo lo que ha pasado en Louisiana, eres una pieza fácil. Ni siquiera en Los Ángeles, o en San Francisco, han pasado tantas cosas que no se hubiesen podido controlar, no como en Bon Temps.

-¿Qué ganaría ella conmigo?

-A Bill. Mas hadas. – respondió Yue Lie trémula. – Lo que ustedes significan para nosotros… ustedes han sido nuestro sueño. Tu eres solo el comienzo- le confesó sin sentimentalismo alguno.

-Descansa. Te estaremos vigilando- le dijo Eric, y Sookie negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero ver esto. Y no quiero estar todo el día encerrada. Por lo menos, no quiero sentirme secuestrada. ¿Puede lograrse eso?- le preguntó a Yue Lie. Bill bajó, y la miró apretando los labios.

-Ya lo arreglaremos.

-Bien. Eso espero. Ahora… voy a mirar las luces.

Upper East Side.

-Qué sorpresa. Eres un encanto por venir a visitarme. Creí que… luego de lo de ese escandaloso y vulgar de Russell Edgington, tenían más asuntos que arreglar. Y bueno, por lo del lamentable… asunto de Sophie Anne- dijo Livia Scarron, enfundada en su Jean Paul Gaultier de última temporada, a Roman Zimojic, que le sonrió, y no podía dejar de fijarse en sus uñas neón.

Al ser Livia la cumbre de la pirámide social neoyorquina, y vampírica, podía ser extravagante. Porque igual gobernaba con mano de hierro la ciudad. Atrás de ella estaba Luiz, quien gobernaba la zona del Bronx. Johnny, de traje Armani, gobernaba Brooklyn. Y Li Pang, la única mujer, las zonas de Harlem y Manhattan.

-Tenemos sospechas de que Yue Lie se encuentra aquí, junto con el Rey Vampiro de Louisiana.

Ella fingió sorprenderse. Sabía por sus espías, por la misma red de espionaje y seguridad que Claude le había montado hacía años, que vampiros ingresaban a la ciudad. Sobre todo los que ingresaban en aviones privados. Cada movimiento de un banquero, estrella o ciudadano importante competía a Livia Scarron. Un vampiro no sería la excepción.

-Oh, que horror. ¿Acaso Yue Lie ya no es la sheriff de San Francisco?

-Lo es, y lo sigue siendo. Pero creo que quizá tiene asuntos que aclarar con nosotros- le dijo a Livia, que se lamentó de que esa mujerzuela no estuviera ya derretida. Ella le había quitado de las manos a su adorable Claude.

-¿Si, o no, Guardián?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. El siguió serio.

-No será fácil reemplazarla. Ha montado todo un sistema para destruirnos si lo hacemos, pero esta vez parece que lo conseguiremos.

-¿En cuyo caso, yo…?

-Encuéntrala, y tráela ante mí. Y también al Rey de Louisiana. Tiene que responder por lo que ha sucedido estas últimas semanas. Sobre todo con Russell…

-Querido, ¿acaso no le pediste matarlo a Yue Lie? Ella hubiera podido hacer eso.

-Ella nos traicionó antes.

-Oh. Lo siento. Bueno, sabes lo que haré. Es mi deber como Reina de Nueva York. Te informaré mañana, ¿te parece?

-Espero los resultados. Te enviaré equipos de apoyo. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. –dijo, y le besó la mano a Livia, que lo despidió sonriendo. Apenas lo vio entrando a su auto, borró la sonrisa, y miró a sus lugartenientes de manera sombría.

-Me pide imposibles. Quizá podamos sacar algo bueno de todo esto… en fin. Vayan, vigilen. Cacen.

-Podríamos discutirlo- dijo Johnny, pero ella hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

-Ahora no. Me voy a ver una exposición. Dile a Rory que facture mis cuentas. Quiero algo bello, Roman es tan deprimente- dijo.

Los lugartenientes se miraron, y acordaron un plan de caza. Ya en el Barrio Chino, Li Pang llamó a Yue Lie.

-Livia quiere cazarlos como palomillas. Tengan cuidado. Mandaré mis espías.- le dijo a la china, que asintió y le informó a Eric y a Bill.

-Qué se podía esperar- dijo Claude con despecho. –Nos odia desde que me fui.

"Y yo también", pensó Eric. "Yo también".

Yue Lie pudo leer su pensamiento.


End file.
